Apocalypse
by Nikon The Vampire
Summary: The End of Days has arrived. Buffy, Angel and the gang must face the ultimate challenge. Save humanity from a rogue demon that will stop at nothing to claim back earth for evil alone.
1. The End of Days

Prologue

New York City. A place filled with impureness and deception. Today was no exception. Even though it was day, the cities looked filthy and disgraceful. People walked the streets as if they had their whole lives ahead of them. Poor souls. They had no idea of what is to come of the day. Not a single human life would survive. People stooped suddenly and looked at the blue sky. The sun was slowly being covered by immense black clouds. Soon, the heavens were fully hidden to mortal eyes. Lightning and thunder filled the air.

On top of the Empire State building a red and orange vortex opened up. A dark human figure immerged and looked upon the earth. His clothes resemble a being of pure darkness. Black pants and a black leather trench coat, which reached his knees. His blonde hair was tied into a neat pony tale. His body seemed broad. At six feet five inches, the being was a complete monster. He slowly raised his hands and held them up. Lighting struck than. As if following a signal, he lowered his hands abruptly. The skies turned red and orange. Fireballs fell from the heavens. People screamed in fear as the deadly projectiles hit the earth. A man looked up just in time to see one of those land right at his side. The ground exploded taking him with it. A young girl looked up in fear just to see an evil ball of flame go through three buildings, and finally land at the base of Madison Square Garden. The explosion was deafening as a quarter of the building soon turned into nothing. The girl watched in awe as two fire missiles hurled themselves and hit the semi reconstructed world trade center. The blast of the impact was deafening. The man made structures couldn't take that sort of punishment. The half built tower crumbled down. People screamed as the concrete and glass fell over them. Soon they were silenced.

The evil being looked down at the destruction he had caused. An evil smile curled on his lips as the screams of pain and agony reached his ears. He looked at his right. The fireballs bombarded the glorious city. He saw the Chrysler building being hit twice, before it crumpled down. People screamed as the concrete toppled over them.

Many fled the scene as the fireballs destroyed what is Time square. The deadly rocks destroyed the streets. Humans looked as vehicles toppled over because of the destruction. A couple ran ferociously as a taxicab flew right over them. They ducked just in time as the vehicle hit the building beside them. Concrete crumpled down. They had no time to rejoice. A fireball struck right between them. An explosion followed the impact. A woman screamed in fear as she witnessed the scene.

The demon walked the roof of the Empire State building as if he were some sort of god. Tourists had seen what he had done and walked back in fear. The fireballs still adorned the sky. For any artist the scene could have been one of the most beautiful ever witnessed. Still, the tragedy at hand could not permit them any time. It seemed to resemble the terrorist act of 2001. But this was worst. The damage was not being caused by a human.

The demon slowly walked the roof as he extended his arms at his sides. An invisible force abruptly threw the tourists back to the edge. They screamed in fear as they fell from the sky scraper just as a sonic boom exploded in their ears. The windows of the building began to explode as the humans fell to their deaths. The disaster began from top to bottom. As the mortals fell, the phenomenon caught up to them. The glass cut through them like paper. As the glass fell to the ground, bits of human flesh came down with it.

Inside the building, humans screamed for another reason. A strange flame engulfed the hallways. The rooms exploded as the fire reached them. Men and women were killed instantly by the blasts. Others were eaten by the deadly flames. Still, the flames did not seem to burn the walls.

Outside, the exterior of the building turned black as charcoal. The process seemed to be caused by the flames inside. The blonde being smiled at his progress. He looked towards the river and onward towards the Atlantic. He lifted his hands and dropped them again. Three immense fireballs fell from the black sky. Their size was impressive. They hit the water hard. A tremor reached what is the now shaken and semi - destroyed Manhattan. As it stopped, a huge wave formed. It was at least 30 meters in height. People watched in fear as the killer wave hit them with intense force. Buildings started to drop like dead bodies. After the disaster destroyed everything in site, a short silence fell. It only lasted a few seconds before the surviving mortals screamed at the scene. The dead covered the pavement. Buildings that once stood proud, had become rubble. Children cried for their loved ones. Others screamed for help. Death was around the air. It was not taking prisoners.

The blonde demon looked at the scene. "Kill them all!", he bellowed. As the words left his lips, a gargoyle emerged explosively from the earth. He screamed a cry of war. Soon, other gargoyles popped out and chanted the same cry. They flew unto the dark streets. People screamed as the strange creatures. Their fangs grew as they looked at the fresh meat. A woman with child in hand ran from the scene. She hid behind a garbage truck, which had toppled over and waited. Three demons flew past her. Their claws looked as vicious as their eyes. When the monsters passed by, she placed the baby on top of a cardboard box. She than covered him with newspaper. She than turned around. No evil being was in site. She stuck her head out to take another peek. A creature screamed in her face. She screamed back in fear. The shadows described the scene. The demon tore the woman a part with his claws. Soon, another human laid lifeless on the New York city pavement. Screams of death were audible. After a few minutes, a moment of peace followed. Not a sound. New York had become an immense cemetery for humans of all ages. Only a building stood proud above the rubble. The largest of all. Painted al in black. Except the base. It was adorned red. The blood of the humans. All destroyed in a surprise attack from evil. The six foot humanoid turned towards his minions. All waited for him to speak.

"Today!", the demon started. "We write history! Today… is the beginning of the rest of our immortal lives! We will take what is rightfully ours!". All the gargoyles cried in excitement. Hideous cheers came from their demon vocal cords. The leader settled them down. "Now", the demon continued. "Who will get me a cup of cappuccino?".


	2. Slayers and Vampires

Chapter 1

Buffy woke with a start. She looked desperately in the darkness. A horrible beeping sound was hurting her ears. She than looked at the source. Her wake up radio alarm. It marked four AM. She sat up on her bed and turned it off. She cleared her eyes and headed towards the bathroom. A sound of running water could be heard. A gurgle followed. She than came out and headed towards her left. She looked through the main window of her L.A. apartment and watched on. She could feel two demons watching her. They were on top of the fourth floor building in front of her. She smiled and waved at the zone the energy came from. I am right here, she thought to herself. The blonde slayer looked behind her. She moved to the middle of the room and started to pull her glass coffee table towards the window. As soon as it was in place, she slowly sat on top of it. The glass creaked in response to the weight punishment. Buffy carefully crossed her legs on top of the glass. She looked around her. Nothing. She than looked out to the world. The evil energy still stood on the same zone. It wasn't a great evil. It was just a simple gust of wind in comparison to others the slayer had faced. She closed her eyes slowly. "Concentrate", she whispered to herself.

* * *

Two low life vampires looked at the slayer from their roof top position. "What is she doing?", vamp one asked as the blonde girl sat on the glass table.

"You got me", vamp two said. "But she knows we are here. Let's get out of here".

"What?", the first vampire asked. "You afraid of heights".

"No", vamp two said. "It's just that this girl shows up here after the Sunnydale thing".

"Look", vamp one said. "Sunnydale's spot was sealed of by a lucky girl who died in the process. No losses there".

"No man", vamp two said. "That isn't what I heard at all. I heard the slayer destroyed it and has come here".

"The slayer?", vamp one asked with a laugh. "Come on. Give me a break. She is dead. Dead".

"I heard of her powers", vamp two said. "She needs not to stake us anymore".

"No slayer has done that", vamp one said. "Specially dead ones. Listen to me. Slayers can just kiss my lazy ass for all I care".

"You shouldn't have made all that noise about our plans in the bar man". Vamp two said looking around. "Not only you can alert a potential slayer. You could alert that bastard of a vampire".

"What the hell is wrong with you?", Vamp one asked. "First afraid of little girl. Than Angelus comes up. Listen to me. If you keep up with this stuff I will slap you silly".

"Wait", vamp two interrupted as he looked at the window. "What is she doing?"

Both stared in awe at the scene. The young girl who sat on the table looked different. She seemed to be making an effort to do something. Suddenly, her body slowly started to glow. A soft orange glow. Both demons had no idea where the light came from. It seem to come from her body within. She slowly opened her eyes. They were red as fire. Both vampires turned back in fear just to see a shadow in front of them. They trembled as the shadow approached them. Another being seemed to stand back.

"You are not scared are you?", the shadows asked.

* * *

Faith opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was in a desert. A vast waste land of dead. The sand curled up between her toes. She stood up from the ground and observed the sky. It was clear blue. The sun pounded down on her. Yet, it did not burn. She slowly walked the sand towards a lonely cactus in the plains. A human figure stood there. Just as she, admired the vast loneliness of the place. As Faith neared the desert plant, she was not surprised to find Buffy looking back at her. "Nice place you picked", Faith said referring to the desert. "There is a lot of space".

"I know", Buffy said admiring the peace and beauty of her surroundings. "It just gets to me".

"I understand", Faith said as she turned around and looked at a figure approaching them. It was a young girl. No more than twenty two years old. Her black hair, reached her shoulders in a stylish way.

"I hate this place", the newcomer said to both slayers. "I am always last to arrive".

"To big for you, 'M' ?", Faith asked referring to the new comer. "I thought you liked big stuff"

"Very funny", Mary retorted to the brunette. "I am doing other stuff and I can't get to this spiritual plain as fast as you guys"

"And what's that your working on?", Buffy asked.

"Nothing concerning you", Mary responded calmly. "But when the time comes….you two will be the first to know".

"I am not going to push", Buffy said to herself without her lips moving. She than realized her thoughts has been heard. She groaned in frustration.

"Keep the control", Mary said at both slayers. "It is different here. All your thoughts are exposed. Remember that".

Faith just smiled at herself. She had it all worked out. That is when Buffy and Mary looked at her at the same time. "We can still hear you", both said in unison. Faith's smiled disappeared at the comment. "Control what?", Faith asked starting to get frustrated. "Why don't we just let it all out".

"Weren't you here the first time?", Buffy asked remembering the first time all three were mentally connected. She felt sick only by thinking about it. "I got nauseous".

"That is not my problem", Mary agreed. "Mine is when we get out of this plain".

All three girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

"What do you think they are talking about?", Angel asked his vampire friend as he looked at the window in front of him. Buffy was floating above the table about a foot apart.

"About us", Nikon answered as he watched the blonde slayer. "Just as they always do. You know women".

Angel paced the roof always looking at the window. He walked carefully avoiding the knocked out vampires on the roof floor. The sun was about to come up. Yet, there they were…waiting.

"Look at you", Nikon said. "All rallied up over this girl. I thought you said you had stayed friends. And you are here like some poor stalker". Angel looked at his friend in a strange way. "Oh I see", Nikon continued. "You like to torture yourself and watch what you can't have".

Angel paced the roof top a little more agitated now. The truth bore down on him hard. "How is she?", Angel asked. It was a sad question. A sad of longing.

"Kat?", Nikon asked. The image of the 5 year old girl came into view. He could not imagine Angel's pain. The idea of having a daughter protected by the Powers that Be… and not have the chance to see her. Destiny was cruel. "Mary says she is ok", Nikon answered carefully. "She knows how to speak, read and write in English, Spanish, Italian, French and Latin".

"Latin", Angel echoed. "Tough language".

"I know", Nikon answered. "It took me a while to learn it".

"When am I going to see her?", Angel asked sadly. "Does she know me? Does she know Buffy?"

"She knows about you", Nikon said with the image of the blonde slayer in his mind now. "She is just as scared as you are. The only human contact she has is Mary. She has seen no one else but a white light that is with her every night".

"I want to see her", Angel said as he looked on at the window.

"You can't", Nikon said. "It is not the right time. Wait some more. You will be gratified. Just like I will be. We will all be".

"Wait for what?", Angel challenged. "She is five now. If I keep on waiting I will meet her when she is 18. What am I supposed to do".

"Angel", Nikon reassured his friend. "Trust me. I know these beings better than anyone else. You will be rewarded. You have suffered long enough. The time is near".

Angel was about to say something when a ringing sound was heard. He picked up his cell phone and answered. "Wesley?", Angel asked. "What happened?….I am on my way"

"What?", Nikon asked. "What's wrong?"

"Cordelia", Angel answered as he opened the roof hatchet. "Something is wrong. Come on"

"What about these guys?", Nikon asked pointing at two demons.

"The sun will do our job", Angel said. "Come on".


	3. Run to Fight another Day

CHAPTER 2

Cordelia screamed in pain just as the sun came up. Wesley watched helplessly as the young woman convulsed on the floor. "Where the hell is Angel", he asked himself. The pain Cordelia suffered was suffocating. She tried to escape from it, but there was no way. The eyes of the dead surrounded her mind. They were gone. The few survivors were being hunted. Destroyed without mercy. Without remorse.

Wesley turned and saw Angel accompanied by his vampire friend. "What's wrong?", Angel asked.

"It is a very long vision", Wesley said. "She has been like this for fifteen minutes now".

Nikon slowly walked towards the girl and touched her head. He softly chanted a few words. Soon Cordelia stopped convulsing. The pain lessened. "What did you do?", Angel asked.

"The powers that be are trying to tell her something", Nikon said as she lifted the girl and put her in the couch. "Whatever it is, it is big".

Angel closed in on the young brunette and rubbed her head. "Cordelia?", the vampire asked. "What have you seen?".

Cordelia opened her eyes. Tears slowly came down. "Demons", she sobbed out. "They are spurting out of the ground. They are looking for the living. They will kill us all".

Angel put her down slowly and watched Nikon searching for an answer. Nikon looked blank. "That doesn't make any sense", Nikon murmured.

"Gentlemen", Wesley called out. Both vampires turned towards the Englishman. The mortal slowly headed towards the near by hotel window. He looked at the sky and saw it become dark as night. Black clouds covered the rising sun. Nikon and Angel looked at the incredible scene.

"I think we have to go", Angel stated. "Now".

* * *

Buffy slowly opened the back door of her jeep and put the her luggage inside. She felt great. It was time now. The trip to Sunnydale was going to take a couple of hours. Still, it was worth it. Her friends were waiting for her now. She slowly walked up to the front door of her vehicle when she saw the sky. Black clouds started to cover the sun. She slowly slipped her black glasses from her eyes and looked closely. Soon the entire L.A. area was black as night. Buffy let her intincts take over. She rapidly entered her car and flipped the engine on. The motor came to life just as a huge fireball hit the side of her building. The car pulled out just as that side came crumpling down. Buffy heard the screams just as the sky was lit up by the fireballs coming down. Buffy maneuvered carefully as the ruble started to fill the roads. All of the sudden in front of her a taxi cab flipped over. Her hands turned the steering wheel. Her jeep took the punishment with stride as it easily dodged the vehicle. Buffy looked at her side to see a whole building get totally bombarded by the projectiles. The building came down on top of the petrified expectators. Buffy looked forward and tried to forget the scene as a small tear slowly came down her eye.

* * *

Angel carried Cordelia in his arms. The sound above him was deafening. The city was being destroyed. Cordelia hugged her boss tightly. Thanks to Nikon's magic, the visions were gone. Still the screams of fear and desperation came down through the streets. Even the sewer rats screamed at the sound. Nikon and Wesley followed close to Angel. They did not know their final destination. They trusted the cursed vampire to guide them to safety.

Angel on the other hand, only thought of one thing as he headed towards his friend. His loved one was still up there. He knew what was to happen. Still….doubt seemed to crawl into his brain. The sound from above became louder. All of the sudden, a loud crash was heard behind them. All turned to see the street from above had caved in as large structure of metal and concrete damaged it. A bloody human hand found fresh air out of the hard mess. All turned back and continued their journey.

After going through numerous passage ways, that Angel knew well, they reached a small opening of a tunnel. Angel walked through the passage way with Cordelia in arms as his friends followed. At the end, a small wooden door stood. The tortured vampire reached it and knocked. It was no surprise to be staring down a crossbow seconds later. Gunn looked at the vampire with an expression of relieve on his face. "You made it", the gang leader said.

Angel quietly entered the underground hideout to find many young kids. All homeless. Some where Gunn's age. Others much more younger. The tortured vampire placed Cordelia on a mat and looked at his young helper. "Any news?", Angel asked.

"Other than L.A. being completely pulverized", Gunn said. "Nothing new".

"What about Buffy?", Angel asked fearing for an answer.

"Your ex?", Gunn inquired. "She knew about this place. Still… the destruction up there might keep her from coming right away".

"She is on her way", Nikon said.

Angel looked at his friend. "You sure?".

"Mary is getting her", Nikon smiled

* * *

Buffy drove her jeep dangerously through L.A. streets. The fire kept coming down with no signs of stopping. Her heart raced as a fire truck flew overhead barely scratching the roof top of her vehicle. She could still hear the siren whaling. Cars exploded everywhere as concreted and fire crushed them to pieces. People were running for their lives now.

All of the sudden the slayer stopped her car and looked. A Black-American family of four was running down the street. They had been almost hit by a falling piece of rubble. For some strange reason, the blonde girl felt something towards them. She floored the gas pedal and moved towards them. When she was at their side she opened the back door. "Get in!", she yelled. The family looked at the girl doubtfully, but agreed and got in the jeep. Buffy needed no other sign. She floored once again the gas pedal and started to dodge everything that came towards her. She needed to find a sewer entrance. Something that was not a manhole. A tunnel.

Fireballs were coming down more intensively now. Buffy knew time was running out. That is when she saw it. The sewer external passage ways. "Hold on!", Buffy yelled as she steered hard to the right. She hoped her car could take the punishment. The jeep veered right as instructed. It crashed through a steel fence and headed down a small slope. A projectile hit just than right in front of the car. The dirt erupted lifting the car up. Buffy closed her eyes and just accelerated more. She did not feel the ground beneath the car anymore. The next thing she felt was a loud crash. That is when she pressed the break pedal. She opened her eyes and looked. She was on the passage way. She looked at her passengers. They were crouched way at the back seat trembling. Buffy smiled and headed for the tunnel in front of her. When she entered she felt an uneasy quiet. She stopped the car and looked forward. The path way was blocked. A building from above had caved in the tunnel. Buffy tried to see an opening. There it was. But the car would have to stay behind. "We have to walk from here ", Buffy said turning back to the family.

"Where are we going?", the father asked.

"A small shelter", Buffy reassured him. "You will be taken care of. Let's go".

* * *

The underground tunnels of L.A. were dark. Buffy led the family carefully through the dark. "Are we going to be ok", the five year old girl asked.

"Of course honey", the mother said clutching her hand tightly.

Buffy looked back at them. "We are almost there", Buffy said as the hideous sounds from above echoed through the dark. All of the sudden, it all stopped.

"Is it over?", the young boy asked. No sooner had the words left his mouth. When the ground in front of them erupted. A huge beast with wings emerged. Buffy stood in front of it staring. Other beasts popped out of the ground and went through the ceiling pavement heading towards the city. The first one stayed behind. It looked at Buffy intensively. The slayer had been staring at the creature for some time, that she hadn't heard the family scream to the top of their lungs.

"Calm down", Buffy calmly said as she looked at the creature's eyes. She could see her own reflection in those dark and cold eyes. The beast smelled her. It than yelled right at her face.

The family did not know what was going on. The girl looked at the creature as if she knew it. When it screamed they all covered their ears. What they saw next was unbelievable. The girl grabbed the creatures head in a blink of an eye. She than snapped his neck as if it were a twig. The creature slumped down on the ground lifeless. Buffy turned back at the scared family. "We have to move", she said. "More are bound to come".

"Who are you?", the father asked.

Buffy smiled and was about to answer when she heard foot steps coming down from the dark passage they had just came by. Somebody had been following. Buffy had felt it all the way. Slowly Buffy motioned the family to stay behind her. The footsteps were coming closer. Buffy let her instincts take over. It was a vampire. Buffy tensed up and than relaxed as the footsteps sounded even closer. "It's a friend", Buffy said calmly as the female vampire popped into view.

Mary looked at Buffy and smiled in relief. "Thank goodness your ok", Mary said. "I thought you were dead".

"No you didn't", Buffy said with a smile.

"Eh… You're right", Mary said smiling back as she turned her attention to the family. "Always protecting the innocent. You never change do you".

"It's a habit", Buffy said as she smiled at the family.

"Well", Mary said. "Let's go. The guys are waiting for us".

* * *

"Yes", Giles said over the phone. "I understand Marion. All I am saying is for you to find a safe place. It has started now. Just get out of the building. That place is going to go down. It is an official prediction…. I am not making this up. You stay in that old castle, you will die".

Xander looked at his old friend while he accommodated the bean bags in his basement apartment. Living with his parents for the past couple of years have left him with the desire of looking for places like this. And for situations like this they were perfect. After a few incidents predicting the future, he had insured himself that nothing could penetrate. There was a steel plate behind every wall. A solid iron door was the only entrance. Steel bars anointed with holy water protected his windows. The works. The time was near. And he had no idea what was going on.

The government had announced the news that a strange storm had hit New York and L.A. A meteor shower had followed up. There were floods and power shortage. He just hoped his friends were alright. Willow and Buffy had called the day before to announce their arrival. After that, the only new message was Willow's arrival at the airport that afternoon. From Buffy… no news. Xander smiled at himself. It was going to be alright. They were to win the battle. No matter what. Still, the seeds of doubt entered his mind. From the news that Angel was darker than usual to new demons erupting from the ground. Suddenly he felt his odds to shift from side. He than realized that Giles had hung up.

"They are not going to listen", Giles said. "They will remain in the castle".


	4. Without Knowledge, You are Blind

CHAPTER 3

As the screams of death reached down the underground shelter, Angel paced himself through the room. He was getting impatient. All of the sudden, the door opened. Mary entered the room, followed by a black - american family and Buffy. Angel's dead heart did a little flip as he saw her. Easy, he thought to himself. That is when it happened. Buffy's eyes met his. They both froze. Soon, the tension inside the room could be touched with the tip of human fingers. "Hey", Angel managed to say.

"Hey", Buffy responded.

Mary walked towards the tortured vampire. "I am fine too Angel", Mary said. "Thanks for noticing".

Angel ignored the brunette and walked towards Buffy. "You ok?", he asked.

Buffy slowly nodded and walked away heading towards the small family that had accompanied her. Her heart swelled up. It had been a while she had seen him. The pain is there, she thought to herself. Got to keep it in perspective.

Angel walked towards Nikon who sat in the far corner. "Did you tell her?", Nikon asked. Angel looked back at his friend with ice cold eyes. "Ouch", Nikon said with a smile. "You better, because I am not and when she finds out by her own means, she is going to draw blood".

Angel looked back at his love. He had stopped looking at her heart for some time. But as he peered in she saw how hurt it was. It pained him to see it like that. He than looked at all the people inside the shelter. They were young. They had no idea what was to come. "Do you know the demons that are out there?", Angel asked.

Nikon looked up to his friend. "Yeah", he answered. "They are gargoyles. They search for all type of emotion. They are qualified in finding fear in their prey".

"We must go than", Angel said as he pointed at the humans inside the shelter. "We must move them far away from these things as possible".

"You have something in mind?", Nikon asked.

"Yeah".

* * *

One of the many factors that characterizes England is it's fogginess. Specially in these times of the year. Through the whole British nation, dark clouds covered the large sky. It was dark now. Far away from the city of London, stood a large castle. The difference between this building and the others is that it was private. Closed to the public. Inside the building, the prestigious Watcher's Council had established central headquarters. Every single book on demonology could be found.

As the passage ways led on and on to beautiful decorated rooms, all fit for royalty, one in particular was extremely circulated. It was a large conference room. Inside, about 24 people were seated around a long table. They were definitely arguing.

"Why would Rupert lie about this?", a young woman asked drowning the constant arguing for a few seconds. "He has no reason".

"Although his intentions are unknown", and older man said. "We all are aware of Rupert's qualities. Unfortunately, honesty is not one them".

"He has no reason to do us harm", the woman insisted. "We have been working well with his slayer for some time now".

"He knows pretty well that we conceal certain information", the older man responded. "He told me over the phone. The mere desire that he wants us out of the castle, is enough to light up my former suspicions about him. He is not to be trusted".

"Is that right?", a new voice said. All watchers looked to the origin. There in the door way stood a large tall man. He was dressed in pure white. Quiet opposite to his black heart. His long blonde hair was tied up neatly in a ponytail. "That is what I love about humans", the man said as he entered the room. "They are so…. Human".

A young girl entered with him. She looked young. Very young. She was about seventeen. "I guess so", the girl said yawning. Two large gargoyles entered right behind her. "Do it quickly", the girl continued.

The man smiled at her. "Of course", he said. He turned back at the council. "So you people are the ones that coordinate the good guys?". All the people inside the room stayed silent. "Don't you know the rules", the demon said as he headed towards the head of the table. "The council needs good guys to coordinate…. Good guys do not need the council to coordinate them".

Saying those last words, he grabbed the leaders head and snapped his neck. "Since you are all useless…. I have to kill you all". The words had barely left his lips when the fire balls fell from the sky. One penetrated through the entire structure destroying the room. The members of the council tried to look for an exit. That is until the hallways of the building were engulfed in flames. The few guards that the place had, were still trying to figure out where the fire had started, when flames burned them to the bone.

From outside the castle looked bright as day, as the flames covered every single room. In a second. In a blink of an eye. The castle exploded into nothingness. That is when the blonde demon started laughing.

The young girl looked at him in dismay. "Why?", the girl asked.

"Without knowledge", the demon said. "They cannot kill me"

* * *

Angel opened the man hole and stepped out into the L.A. streets. The sight that greeted him would hunt him down until the end of times. Corpses. Human corpses covered the entire streets. He had seen death before. Still, seeing it again brought him the familiar uneasiness the demon inside him unleashed. Nikon stepped out and took the scene in stride. "And I thought the Apocalyptic wars were deadly", the vampire said to his friend. "Where to?"

Angel looked up at the buildings to orient himself. "This way", he said. As both vampires walked through the streets. The horrid cries of war reached their ears. A gargoyle flew right over them and landed in front. Angel and Nikon looked at each other and than at the Gargoyle. "Hey", Angel said.

The beast looked at him in disgust. "Vampires", the gargoyle said. "Filthy vampires".

"I resent that", Nikon said. "I bathe quiet often".

The gargoyle grunted at the comment and flew away from the heroes. "Stupid beast", Nikon said as they continued their quest. Angel ignored his friend and searched for the item. That is when he saw it. "There it is", Angel said as he ran towards a public bus.

"You realize that we will fry once we reach sunlight", Nikon said ironically.

"Trust me", Angel said as he climbed in. As soon as he entered the vehicle, he wished he hadn't. Dead bodies were all over. Blood was dripping from the windows. Some bodies were charred to the bone. Others were slashed to pieces. "We have to clean this up".

Nikon entered the bus and whistled. "Ok", he said. "After that, we go and get my ride because there is no way in hell I am driving this".

* * *

Nikon frowned as he drove the public bus carefully through the streets. Carefully avoiding most of the dead. Angel was rapidly removing the bodies from inside. Nikon looked at the sky. It was black as night. "I guess our time has come", Nikon said.

"What do you mean?", Angel asked.

"The end of the world cannot be better described", Nikon said. "If we survive the hell that is to come…we can survive anything".

"You truly believe that?", Angel asked with doubt in his voice.

"I have to", Nikon said. "At least you have recently seen your reflection. The last time I saw mine was over two thousand years ago".

Angel looked blankly at his friend. "I guess you do have something to believe in".

Nikon stopped the bus right in front of a destroyed building. "We are here", Nikon said. "And as for you my dead friend. Don't give me the crap that you do not have something to believe in. There was a moment you forgot it was there". Angel turned away and opened the door. This conversation was over. This was simply the subject he wanted to avoid. "You really want to see your daughter?", Nikon asked.

Angel turned around and looked at the vampire behind the wheel. "The only place we can do that is in Sunnydale", Nikon said. "So I will make you a deal. You come with us to Sunnydale to meet the Powers that Be and Mary will show you in what to believe in".


	5. Something to Believe In

CHAPTER 4

It was now Buffy's turn to pace the room. She did not like this uneasiness. "It only takes a touch", Mary said to her. Buffy looked at the brunette with a confused look. "Do not give me that look Buffy Summers", Mary said. "Behind all the pain and suffering there is love bursting out. You still love him". Buffy turned around and looked at the people inside. "You cannot save them unless a motive is behind it. What is your motive?"

Buffy was about to answer that when Gunn ran down the stairs. "We are moving out", the gang member said. "We have a ride".

* * *

"You couldn't bring anything bigger?", Buffy asked with a sad smile as she saw the large vehicle parked outside.

"Sorry", Angel said returning the grin. "It was last minute thing".

"Not to interrupt", Gunn said. "But we have to move these people out so…"

"Ok", Angel said as he looked at the female vampire. "Mary… I assume you have a ride"

The brunette smiled at the tall demon. "I managed to salvage the car", Mary said.

As her words left her lips, Nikon kneeled down before her and wrapped his arms around her legs. "I love you", he said.

"Alright than", Buffy said as she boarded the bus. "I will have to leave my car behind".

"I will keep you company", Mary said as she followed the blonde slayer. "Let the boys be on there own".

"We will give you some cover", Angel said. "Once you are out of the city, we have to do some things of our own".

Nikon looked at Angel with a questioning look. "Like what?".

* * *

Faith hid behind the crumpled wall of her cell. She could not believe it. In one minute she was pacing her cell, and in the other, the walls were coming down followed by the ceiling. The time had come. She had seen a few demons pop out of floor. Started to kill the living inside the prison. They still had to come to her. She had seen her salvation several times. Still a demon always made it impossible to find safety. She needed time. From what she could see, the demons were finished with their killing spree. They still searched for the living inside.

All of the sudden, their heads jerked up towards the sky. They than flapped their wings and were airborne. Faith stepped out of her hiding place and looked up. The gargoyles were gone. Faith than looked towards her surroundings. That is when she saw it. The far wall from her had a large opening. She slowly walked towards it. Images started to flow inside her head. Death. The demon inside her jumped up. Still, her soul kept it in place. The anger inside had died down. Eight years behind four walls were enough to drown it. As she neared the entrance she felt a touch of hope for herself. For her soul. A chance to find forgiveness in the world which she had turned her back on.

Faith reached the exit of her prison and looked on. From where she stood she looked at the city. Smoke and fire adorned the structures. The sky looked black as night. But she knew it wasn't. The day had come. She looked in front of her and saw two familiar faces. One she knew well. The other came from her head. Both individuals stood in front of a red car.

Angel saw the rouge slayer emerge from the crumpled building. She looked paler than usual. Still in good shape though. He offered her a brave smile. "Are you ready to save the world?", Angel asked.

Faith looked at the tortured vampire and returned a sad smile. "I need my stuff", Faith said.

Nikon patted the car. "All is here", Nikon said. "Hop in"

* * *

The bus ride out of L.A. was mostly quiet. Most of the people inside the bus just watched the dark scenery. The sun didn't seem to want to come out. Gunn who was playing the part of bus driver looked at his people. They seemed comfortable as they left the city limits. He couldn't believe it. They were out. Not a single demon was in the air. They had probably moved on. He looked at the far back and saw that Cordelia and Wesley had piled up in the back with Buffy and Mary. The ancient vampire had a thick cover around herself. Just in case.

"When did this mysterious slayer show herself?", Wesley asked Buffy as he cleaned his smudged glasses.

"Five years ago", Buffy said. "She told me things were to come. That was right after I had one of those nightmares".

"Than?", Wesley asked. "What happened?"

"She didn't give details", Buffy said. "She did mention four slayers though. Four were to play a giant part in this thing".

"Interesting", Wesley said. "You are here… than there is Faith. Mary…"

As the deep silence followed Mary sunk deeper into her seat. God… she thought to herself. Please no.

"She gave us some writings", Buffy said. "But the language was strange to him. He has been spending the last years researching the strange things".

"Have you seen it?", Cordelia asked

Buffy shook her head. "The writings were given to Giles", Buffy said. "I think only he has seen it. Him, Willow and Nikon".

"Well", Wesley said. "I guess I probably can be of some assistance".

"Hope so", Buffy said as she turned and looked at the scene that they were leaving behind. "I would like to put a stop to this before it regenerates to other places".

* * *

Giles regrouped the books on the large table Xander had pulled up. He had to have them ready. He had also pulled out the five sheets of paper Kat, the slayer from the future, had given her. He couldn't believe it. It had been years now and not a single ounce of progress on the language. It was ancient as time. Most of his books went back eight to twelve centuries. Still. The language just seemed impossible to translate. Giles looked at the windows. The sun was setting. It was going to get dark soon. "Where the hell is that boy?", Giles asked aloud. No sooner had Giles said the words a sound behind the apartment entrance caught his attention. He rapidly grabbed a crucifix and pointed it at the door. The door opened and Giles saw Willow come in followed by Dawn and Xanders. Giles exhaled not realizing his breath had been held in. No sooner had he done that Dawn ran and hugged him tightly.

Xander sighed and put the bags down. "Any news?", he asked. Giles shook his head just as the phone rang. Xander looked at everybody before he picked up the receiver. "Hello?", he asked.

"Hey", a male voice sounded on the other side. A lot of static was going through the line. "It's Angel"

"Angel", Xander said for all to hear. "Where are you?"

"We are headed to your place", Angel said through the static. "Everybody is fine. Buffy and the others should be joining you in an hour or so".

"That's good", Xander said with a smile. "Listen… Deadboy. Hurry up. We need to get this done"

Angel smiled as he hung up the phone. Faith looked at him with a devilish smile of her own. "Is that a grin I see on your face?", the dark haired girl asked.

"They are ok", Angel said as Nikon kept on driving. The vampire looked at the back seat and saw Angel relax a bit. Only a bit.

Nikon than looked at Faith. "So", Nikon said. "What did you girls talk about in that weird slayer desert plain you meet in?"

The slayer looked at him with murder in her eyes. "Ask your hottie for details".

Nikon looked at Angel. The vampire just shrugged as he sank back into his seat. He looked at his side and saw a small black box. He opened it and revealed a few tapes and cds. Some flowers and a large pack of letters. Angel looked at his friend who was concentrating on the road. He than looked at Faith who had curled up and had fallen a sleep. Angel looked at the letters quietly. They were all addressed to Nikon or Mary. Angel recognized their names in the strange dialect that they were written in. He had seen this language before. Whistler had taught him the ancient tongue. It was from a time before time. Only few knew the idiom. It was hard to read the letters though. The words were encoded. "What are these letters?", Angel asked.

Nikon looked at the back seat. "Those letters my friend", Nikon started. "Those are words written by each vampire slayer and demon hunter that I have met in the past 2000 years. All that have roamed this cursed dimension. Young girls, brave men and some cursed vampires that I have met in my life time".

"But", Angel started "You have more right?".

"They are under your seat", Nikon said as he turned his attention back to the road. "Most of them are desires and prohibited pleasures. Others are love confessions and personal stories I have put in the different books. Of course, I always make an allusion to the writer".

"Has Buffy…?", Angel started.

"Don't start", Nikon said. "First of all, Buffy and Faith have gone through more than any other slayer I have met. Second, Buffy only confides deep stuff to someone else that is not me. Third, you and Buffy have huge history that it would take three volumes to clear you story and hers at the same time and right now I do not have the time".

Angel analyzed the letters one more time before he placed them back on the small box. He than looked at his friend. "I want to see Katarina before we meet up with the others", Angel said.

Nikon looked back at Angel. "That is going to be tricky…", Nikon started, but stopped when he saw Angel's eyes. "I will arrange it".


	6. Revelations

CHAPTER 5

The bus entered Sunnydale around seven. The transportation unit was slowing down by the second. The damage it suffered in L.A. was extreme.

Gunn maneuvered the vehicle according to Buffy's directions. Soon, the machine stopped in front of a large church. "We shall find shelter here", Buffy said as the bus stopped. The doors opened and Buffy led the way.

The blonde slayer knocked hard on the wooden doors. She looked back and saw Mary watching the holy structure. The vampire's eyes were blank. She turned her attention back to the doors which opened. A young nun looked out. Buffy smiled. "Hello sister".

The young nun smiled and opened the door completely. A priest was behind her. He had a warm smile on his face. "Come in my child", he said.

Buffy entered the holy place. "I am sorry to barge in like this", the slayer said. "But…"

The priest waved her off. "It is ok", he said. "We shall provide the shelter you need".

"Thank you Father Michael", Buffy said. She waved everybody to enter the church. She saw Wesley carry Cordelia on to the structure. Gunn closed the door of the bus and drove off just as Mary stepped out. The vampire slowly made her way to the church. Buffy than turned to see the nun take the people toward the lower level. Buffy knew the church well. She also knew Father Michael. He was responsible in blessing her water, stakes and other weapons. He was a good man.

"Wow", Mary said as she walked towards the main altar Her voice brought her back from her thoughts. "It is been a long time since I've been in one of these". The vampire than looked at the large Christ nailed on the cross. His eyes were of a sad human being. The vampire looked at the large figure intensively. She than touched the cross. She winced in pain as. smoke steamed in response to the burn.

"How come you and Nikon can see the cross?", Buffy asked as she sat down on the first bench. "Yet… it burns you when you touch it".

Mary looked at her blonde friend. "Seeing the crucifixion is quite different than reading about it. The cross itself had no meaning before it than. After… the cross represents holiness. It represents something divine. It represents true good. It represents hope, faith and love"

"But you burn when you touch it", Buffy said.

"The demon inside me can take the vision", Mary said as she looked at the holy figure. "But physical contact is a lot different. The demon reacts to its divine power."

Buffy nodded slowly understanding. She had so many questions to both Nikon and Mary. She just never had the time to ask. They were always fighting something evil and destructive. Anfe here they were again.

"Ok", Buffy said standing up. "We should go to Xander's place. He is expecting us"

"Ok", Mary agreed. "But we must make a little stop first"

* * *

Nikon drove the sports car slowly as he reached Angel's old mansion. It seemed pretty wore down due to lack of maintenance. Large quantity of leaves and vines had grown on the outside.

"This place gives me bad memories", Faith said as she got off the car.

"Me too", Angel said. "Memories I rather leave behind".

"The past is the past", Nikon said. "We have spent part of our lives mourning and pondering about are wrong doings. Let us just stay in the path"

All three entered the place. Dust covered the floor and the furniture. On the center of the mansion, a large circular altar stood.

"I don't remember that", Angel said.

"I had it put here", Nikon said. "I thought that a gate way to the other plain was needed here in Sunnydale".

"Another plain", Faith asked.

"Yes", Nike answered. "Another dimension neutral from hell, earth and paradise. A dimension created for council for us champions". The last part he could not stop smiling.

"That brings up another question", Faith said. "Why aren't Buffy, Mary and the scoobies here with us? I mean… they are also part of the people that battle this darkness".

"They should", Nikon agreed. "But Angel here thinks he needs a particular motivation". As Nikon said this, Angel gave him a dirty look. "I am just saying that is not fair", Nikon continued. "You haven't even told Buffy yet".

"Tell me what?", Buffy asked standing in the entrance of the mansion.

Faith and Nikon turned towards the voice. Angel stood his ground. Mary entered the large complex. She walked towards Angel slowly. "I had a feeling you were here", the female vampire said. "And I assumed Nikon would bring you. After all… what are friends for?"

Angel gritted his teeth. They were right. The whole situation had just blown up in his face. "Leave", Angel said.

"That means us", Nikon said as we walked towards the entrance. As he walked he grabbed Faith's arm and yanked her out of the room.

Mary turned around and walked out. She looked at Buffy and gave her a sad but reassuring smile. As she reached the exteriors, she saw Nikon opening the passenger door of the Mustang. He than walked to the drivers side. That is when he saw her. "What was I to say to him?", Nikon asked. "No… you can't see your daughter".

"You could've told him to think about Buffy first", Mary responded.

"I did!", Nikon defended himself. "I told him this was a bad idea. He wouldn't listen".

Mary shook her head in disapproval. She walked towards Nikon and hugged him. That is when he felt what she had been feeling all this time. All this time she had kept quiet. The reality had sunk in. "The time has come", Mary said with sorrow in her voice. "She is not mine anymore. Her parents are here".

Nikon stroked her hair. "We did what we were supposed to do", he reassured her. "We will receive our reward. We will not be disappointed"

* * *

Giles rubbed his eyes as he paced the room. "I am sure it is the language!", he exclaimed.

Dawn and Willow looked at him nervously. What were they to say? He had been like this for some time now. "Giles", Willow finally said. "Sit down and have some tea. You can't think straight in this condition".

"I am sorry", he said. "I guess the end of the world just gets on my nerves".

"Why don't you translate letter to letter", Dawn suggested. "Maybe we can decode it like that".

"I have tried that", Giles said. "I have done it letter by letter and syllable by syllable. It doesn't make sense".

"You have those copies?", Willow asked. "Maybe more eyes on the English version can give you a better idea".

Giles put his glasses on and walked towards his bag. "Many in London have tried", Giles said. "It is quiet difficult even seeing the letters in English". The older man pulled out a few pieces of typed paper and placed them on the table. Both girls took a few and started reading.

All of the sudden the door slowly opened. All in the room were instantly alert. Than they settled down to see Xander walk in. But he wasn't alone. He was followed by Wesley. "Look who I found", Xander said.

"Hello", Wesley said shyly.

"Wesley!", Willow said standing up and hugging him. "Your ok. Where is Cordelia?".

"She is in a shelter near here", Wesley said. "She is weak from all that has happened".

"I found him at your old place G-man", Xander said. "Guess he was looking for the new base of operations".

"I heard about this code", Wesley said. "I thought I could provide my services"

"That is good", Giles said as he handed the original scripture to him. "How did you know…"

"Nikon and Mary", Wesley said. "They are with Angel and Buffy. They told me about this code. They haven't been able to break it either".

"Well", Xander said. "More heads are better than one. Where are those guys?".

"Mary said that they needed to find an old friend", Wesley said. "I had no idea who she was talking about".

* * *

"How dare you?" Buffy asked Angel. Her voice hissed through her teeth. Her eyes were full of rage. "For all this years you have been hiding this from me".

"What was I supposed to say?", Angel asked aloud. His eyes making direct contact with hers. Sadness was noticeable in his voice. "It killed me inside. I had the chance to have you for the rest of my human life. And I had to give that up. For you. For the rest of the people we are trying to save".

"You could've told me", Buffy said. Tears started to swell up in her eyes. "It would've felt I was still part of your life".

"And hurt you in the process", Angel said. "Tell you what I felt. Tell you what you felt for those short hours. But at the end, sadness would rule your soul. To know something magical existed and you have no recollection of it"

"But you remember…", Buffy started.

"Yes", Angel said as he approached her. "And I have to live with the fact that I will never feel what I felt that day". As he finished he hugged the blonde slayer tight.

"Why tell me now?", Buffy asked as she buried her head in his chest.

"Because complications arouse", Angel said as he motioned her to sit down on a nearby blanket covered couch. "The Powers that Be made that day disappear. I was to take care of what caused that day to become. They took care of the consequences of that day".

"What were those?", Buffy asked. Somehow in her heart… she already knew the answer.

"The Powers That Be made contact to Nikon and Mary", Angel said. "As close friends of mine they were more than happy to oblige".

"On what?", Buffy asked.

Angel grabbed hold of Buffy's hand offering her a brave smile. "A child", he said. "Our child".

Buffy felt a large rock fall down in her stomach. She felt the floor disappear. Nothing supported her anymore. "I can't have a child", Buffy finally whispered.

Angel held tight on to Buffy's hand. "Our daughter", Angel started, "has been living in and alternate plain. She is 5 now. Mary has taken care of her for the entire time".

Buffy could not believe it. She felt her body shake softly. "How?", Buffy managed to ask.

"You would've had our child if the day had not been taken", Angel said. "Even though everything was prevented the child exists".

"I c-c-can't", Buffy stammered. "I am not r-r-ready".

Angel hugged his soul mate. "The young girl exist", he said. "She is our daughter. She is you… she is me".

Buffy at that moment remembered a thought. A memory. An old dream. "Katarina", she managed to say.

"That is her name", Angel said as he hugged Buffy tightly. "She is to become a slayer. A strong and powerful slayer. One that needs our help to fulfill her reason in life".

Buffy at that moment smiled on Angel's shoulder. The familiar warm feeling in her heart was present once more. The comforting feeling. She laughed as tears started to pour from her eyes. "Did you come here to see her?", Buffy asked.

Angel smiled. "For a moment", he started. "I had forgotten why I was doing this. Why I am here to help others. Redemption. Once I have earned it, I have found peace for myself. And that is when I will be ready for the next step in my role".

Buffy smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. That is until Angel intervened. He wiped the tears for her. "I will be with you", Buffy said. "We will be together".


	7. True Champions Make Tough Desicions

CHAPTER 6

The blonde demon stood proud over the charcoaled Babylon. The Empire State building is all that stood erect of the once proud sky line. His smile was broad. He turned towards some of his minions. The gargoyles stood up. "There is still an ounce of hope in the world", the demon said.

"Master", A gargoyle growled as he knelt in front of the humanoid. "We will take care of it".

"Fine", the devil said. "Rita will lead you".

The seventeen year old girl looked up. "I hope this is more than a fare challenge", she said. "I would hate to go and kill just humans".

"Not just humans", the blonde said. "Hunters. They spend their life making our mission impossible".

The girl yawned as she stretched. Two large bat looking wings spurted out of her back. "Where?", the girl asked as she rolled her eyes.

"A small town in California", the monster said. "It is called Sunnydale".

Rita shrugged as she took off. The blonde shook his head in disagreement. "Rob! Pete!", he called out.

Two large gargoyles stepped up. "Take a pack of five each", the demon said. "Snatch them from L. A. Destroy the town".

Both Gargoyles nodded and took off after the young girl. The blonde demon extended his arms and a red vortex portal opened in the sky. His three followers entered it and disappeared into it.

"KILL THEM ALL!", the monster screamed. His powerful cry echoed through the ruins. Bits of glass shattered and turned to dust in response to the vibrations. The dead bodies shifted on the ground. Soon… silence followed. Deadly silence.

* * *

"Unbelievable!", Wesley exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes. "This makes no sense. No words. Not even pronounceable syllables".

Giles sat down on one of Xander's bean bags. He was exhausted. And time was running out. Willow walked up and handed him a glass of water.

"It is hopeless", Wesley said.

"To stop the end of the world you must bring forth THE APOCALYPSE", Dawn said as she read the transcripst. "Done so… Daristos will be defeated".

All eyes turned towards the young brunette. She was writing ferociously on a sheet of paper. "Daristos is a powerful hell demon whose only weakness is human hope.", Dawn continued as she wrote. "A sorcerer. He has been brought up from hell. Still… his true master will not support his actions. If Daristos is to succeed… hell will be brought upon earth. Darkness will rule again. Mankind will seize to exist on this plain, starting with Babylon. With hell on Earth, the first fallen Angel is to rule the now monster infected world. That would be denying the true good's dictation. ´EVIL WILL NOT RULE THE DIMENSION CREATED FOR THE HUMAN RACE´. By denying the rule imposed on the demons... It would be denying existence itself".

Dawn stopped suddenly and looked up. The surprised friends returned the stare. "The document is written in code", the girl said with a smile. "A very silly code in fact. Um… Buffy and I used to use it to pass ourselves notes so mom wouldn't know our private life. Very stupid really"

"What else does the document say?", Giles asked her.

"Oh", Dawn said as she turned back to the writings. "THE APOCALYPSE can be brought forth only by the power of four Pure bread warriors, with pure intentions". Dawn turned towards the last page. "THE WARRIOR'S PLAIN. Enter it. Surpass the obstacles and claim your glory".

Dawn turned her attention upon her listeners. "That's it", she said.

"That doesn't make sense", Willow said. "How can you stop the end of the world by bringing forth The Apocalypse".

"Dawn?", Giles asked. "You are sure you decoded the message correctly?".

"Wanna give it a try?", Dawn asked giving him the pages. "Trust me… the code is not that complicated. You will have to learn it though. And you need plenty of speed to arrange the letters correctly".

"Ok", Xander said grabbing the piece of paper. "Obviously the thing is more than meets the eye".

"Or the document is too literal", Wesley said out loud.

"What do you mean?", Willow asked. "Do we actually destroy the world so we can save it?"

"No", Wesley said. "An ancient legend tells the ultimate battle between good and evil. The demons were banished from this world unto hell. The Head warrior held a weapon beyond deadly. It was called The Apocalypse. A large sword. It had a large golden heart on one side. On and a cross on the other".

"You think that is what the message means", Giles asked.

"It is the only way it makes sense", Wesley answered as he grabbed the paper. "It is a weapon. It is powerful enough to kill any type of creature".

"Great", Xander said. "We just find the weapon, find out where he is which will be simple and nighty night to all".

"I don't think is that simple", Wesley said. "The weapon was lost after the battle. Many have searched for it and have failed".

"We must find it", Willow urged. "This guy just destroyed two cities in this country. Who knows what else he will do"

"He will keep on destroying", Giles said. "As long as hope exists in the world".

"Weird question", Dawn interrupted. "If he is here to destroy all mankind and his first step is destroy hope, wouldn't he try to kill the people that are most likely to stop him?"

Giles looked at the girl. He than looked at Wesley who returned the stare. Willow looked at both watchers and than at Xanders. "There are some weapons behind the T.V.", Xanders said as he pointed at his set. He reached under the table and pulled out a large axe. He placed that on top of the table while he kept looking for more weapons. Giles and Wesley pulled back the television set and pulled out a small chest. Willow grabbed the sheets of paper and place them on one of her bags. She than headed for her suitcase and pulled out a small box. Dawn slowly walked towards the table and picked up two small daggers Xander had placed. She hid them in her pants pockets. Funny how nobody noticed that the brunette did that.

"We should head for the shelter", Wesley said as he opened the door. "We will find Angel, Buffy and the others there". Xander walked out followed by Dawn and Willow. As they reached the surface, they looked at the sky. It was pitch black. Not a single star was visible in the sky. Abruptly, the sky lit up. A orange vortex portal opened high in the heavens. Thirteen gargoyle demons came out headed straight for them.

Dawn grabbed Wesley's sword and pushed him down. "Get down!", she yelled. Everyone crouched as the beast flew in their direction. As they flew past them, Dawn jumped up. She swung her blade in an upward motion decapitating one of the beasts. As she was coming down, she swung horizontally. The deadly steel found it's mark as the bat wings of one of the monsters separated from it's body. The demon flew out of control into one of the buildings head first. It encrusted itself on the concrete like swatted fly. Dawn came down gracefully and looked at her foes. There were eleven of them. "Head for the shelter", Dawn said calmly. "I will cover you"

"Are you crazy?", Wesley exclaimed. "You are outnumbered. They are going to kill you!"

"Help is on it's way", Dawn said calmly as he grabbed the sword tightly. "I will hold on until they get here".

"We will help too", Xander said standing up.

"No", Dawn ordered. "You do not have the strength to endure this. I do. You need to take them to the shelter. I can't cover for all of you. Go!"

"We are not leaving you!", Giles exclaimed. "We will hold on with you"

"You will die in the process", Dawn said looking at the monsters. "We need you to find the sword". Dawn looked at her friends. "I am going to make it. Go! Now!"

All of them looked at each other. Willow slowly walked up the brunette and hugged her. "Don't be long", she said.

Xander pulled on Willow and Giles. Wesley walked back reluctantly. Dawn turned her full attention to the monsters in front of her. She slowly removed her black jacket. She heard her friends start running. One of the monsters at that instant spread his wings. He shot upward and started to fly towards the fleeing humans. Dawn pulled out both of the daggers she had hidden. As the fiend flew over head, she threw one of her knives upward. As the small metal piece left her hand, she fired the second one at the group.

The first knife found it's mark as it encrusted itself in the beast's eye. It growled in pain as it fell to the ground. The paved street cracked with the impact. The second knife was heading for a another gargoyle. It all indicated it was going to make it. But it didn't. A female hand grabbed the dagger. The young girl with bat wings on her back twirled the weapon in her hand. "Impressive", she said. "Very impressive… SLAYER"

"You leave them out of this", Dawn said. "This only involves me".

"Gladly", the girl said as she stretched her wings. "After we kill you, we will kill them".

Dawn grabbed the sword with both hands tightly. "Master", one of the gargoyles called out to the female demon. "Slayer blood flows through her veins".

"I know that", the demon said smiling evilly. "The smell is intoxicating isn't it?"

"Allow me to finish her", the monster pleaded.

"And why should I?", the girl asked mocking curiosity.

"A slayer killed my brother back there. I want blood".

"Ok", the girl said. "Just don't disappoint me".

Dawn readied herself as the beast growled loudly. He walked towards her with a steady pace. Things were bound to get bloody.

* * *

Angel put the respective ingredients on the altar. He held Buffy's hand tightly as he smiled at her. She smiled back. Could this possibly be completeness? He looked at the people that surrounded him. Nikon and Mary held hands and smiled back. Faith crossed her arms and looked at them with a strange stare. Angel looked back at Buffy and was about to say something when a soft grunt was heard in the room. All eyes turned towards Mary. She was being held by Nikon for extra support. "It's Dawn", she said. "She is in trouble"

"What do you mean?", Buffy asked as she approached the vampire.

"Hell Gargoyles", Mary said as she closed her eyes. "Not far from here".

"How many?", Buffy asked.

Mary fixed her composure. "Thirteen Total"

Buffy's face fell. She had trained Dawn well. Dawn had her blood running through her veins. She knew she could handle herself in very tight situations. But this was too tight. Buffy looked at Angel. Her soul mate. Her true love. She was torn.

Angel returned the sad stare. He knew of Dawn's Slayer powers. Few knew, and he was one of them. He looked at the ingredients left in his hand. The ingredients mixed in the altar opened the portal. The portal to that room, where the product of his unconditional love for Buffy waited. It was their choice. Their choice alone.

He looked at everyone in the room. They waited for him to make the decision. He knew that leaving to help Dawn would mean waiting until the end of all this to come and open the portal. A look into Buffy's eyes told him she had come to that same conclusion. It would mean coming back after the final battle. Only the survivors would share the joy. For the first time he hesitated. It was a split second. He wanted to be selfish. He wanted Buffy and his daughter. Together. Now

It was his choice. He placed the ingredients back in the small box Nikon had given him. He looked at all in the room. "We must help Dawn".

Buffy smiled a sad smile. Only true champions made the toughest calls. Putting the greater good over the needs of just two people. "We need weapons", Buffy said.

Mary returned their sad look. The couple had made the right choice. "Our car has some in the trunk", the ancient slayer said.

"At last", Faith said as she stretched. "Let's get into the action".

"Mary leads", Angel said. "If these things are the ones we saw in L.A., Dawn is in trouble".

The group exited the mansion. Buffy's game face was on. "If they touch one hair on my sister", she started. "They are going to regret ever coming here."


	8. Confrontation

CHAPTER 7

Dawn smiled as the fifth monster approached. It did nothing but try to shred her with his claws. The girl waited until the balance was lost. She spun her blade in a deadly horizontal arc. The monster stopped on it's tracks and fell to his knees. Slowly the head separated from the rest of the body. "I thought you guys were tougher than this", Dawn said with a broad smile on her face looking at the five remaining beasts.

The female demon smiled back. "May I at least have your name? At least to tell my brother who causes a lot of trouble in this part of the world"

"Dawn", the brunette replied. "But for the record let me just say that I am not the only one"

"I know", the demon said. "But yours is the only head I going to bring back".

"May I at least have your name?", Dawn asked.

"You don't need it where you're going sweetie", the demon said as she signaled with her hands. Two gargoyles ran towards the girl. Dawn swung her weapon aiming for one of the necks. The demon ducked and grabbed her from behind pinning her arms back. Dawn struggled but no avail. She saw the second demon pull back it's fist and fire it straight for her face. Dawn lifted her legs and wrapped them around the advancing arm. The monster grunted as the girl twisted around. With his free arm he punched Dawn in the legs. It was like punching pure stone. But that didn't stop Dawn from grunting at the blow. She reeled in her leg and fired a kick to the demon's face. The heel of her boot encrusted itself in the monster's chin. Blood spurted out as the beast screamed in pain and staggered back. Dawn smiled at herself as her feet touched the floor again. She extended her right leg and brought it up, hitting the deformed creature in the face. The beast growled but held her arms tight. He extended his wings and took off into the air. Dawn struggled to free herself. The monster tightened his grip and flew even higher. The young slayer just gasped. The demon smelled her fear and screamed. He than threw her higher up.

Dawn's body flew out of control upward. She caught a glimpse of a monster hovering over her. The demon double fisted her directly in her stomach. Dawn had never felt so much pain in her life. Her body was going down, back first. She than felt as though her back was braking in two. A demon had kicked her right in the middle of her backside. She felt her own blood curl up in her mouth as she flew back into the air. She felt everything go dark.

As the girl's body flew past the gargoyle who had struck first, he made a grab for her black hair. She groaned as she dangled in the air. The creature smile and delivered a hard right to her unprotected face. Dawn's body flew back out of control, encrusting itself on the nearby three story building. The monster was not finished though. He flew straight for her at full speed encrusting her more into the building. Dawn screamed as she coughed up blood. The creature pulled her hair and kneed the girl in the face. Finally, the demon let her drop three stories into the pavement.

Dawn felt like every bone in her body was broken. She managed to open her eyes and see the female monster smile at her. She felt being pulled up by the neck and be forced to stare at her dead in the eyes.

"Told you", the beast said as she made a grab for Dawn's throat.

The brunette just closed her eyes and waited for everything to end. At that moment, images from her life flashed right before her mind. Her mother… her sister… her friends.

A deafening scream brought her back to reality. She opened her eyes and say a large axe sticking out of the evil girl's arm. She could hear someone call out her name but she was in no condition to look around. Her body collapsed on top of the concrete. Everything went black.

* * *

Buffy looked in horror at the scene she witnessed. Dawn's body crashing on the concrete lifelessly. She could hear her little sister's moans of pain. One Gargoyle pulled her from her neck.

Buffy's blood boiled with rage. She ripped Nikon's axe from his grip and threw it at the enemy. It hit the mark but did not cause the damage she expected. The female demon screamed in pain as the steel met flesh. The minions turned their attention at the petite blonde girl running her way. They did not have time to react before she reached them. All they saw was a blur.

Buffy was already airborne. She flew onto the first gargoyle using his chest as a platform. Her heeled boots crushed the creature's chest. The beast screamed in pain as his chest imploded. Buffy flew over all the monsters landing behind the female demon that had hurt her sister. She grabbed the demon's severed arm and smashed it with her knee. A sickening crack was heard. Before the demon reacted Buffy flung her to the remaining three gargoyles. The beasts fell like bowling pins.

Rita took a glimpse at the blonde girl's eyes. They were filled with fury. Her face just reflected one emotion. Rage. She moved out of the way as the possessed girl jump and landed just where she had been lying before. A howl from one of her minions was deafening. The girl had landed on the chest of one gargoyle. Rita saw the determination in her eyes as she snapped the creature's neck.

Rita stood up and took in the scene in front of her. The girl was moving at lightning speed while her two remaining gargoyles moved in slow motion. They flung awkward and clumsy blows. The blonde girl blocked them while not stopping her icy stare at the leader.

Buffy blocked the blows from her opponents easily. She stopped them both and hit them in the chest with a locomotive force. She grabbed her taller adversaries by the head and smashed their skulls together. They fell lifelessly on the floor.

Buffy looked at the leader. Fear was all over her face. The demon extended her wings and started to take off into the air. But Buffy was not having any of that. She jumped and grabbed hold of the enemy's ankles. With pure rage and anger, Buffy flung the demon back to the concrete.

Rita screamed in pain. The concrete cracked beneath her body. She felt the blonde girl step on her back.

"You hurt my sister!", Buffy hissed at her beaten opponent. "Now I rip you apart!"

Angel, Nikon, Faith and Mary hadn't intervened. They were just as surprised to on how fast Buffy took care of the threat. Before they could reach Buffy or Dawn, the blonde slayer had incapacitated the leader of the pack. She was standing on her back now. All of the sudden, Buffy grabbed the monster's wings and pulled hard. A howling scream followed by the sound of ripping flesh and bone.

Angel run up to Buffy and stopped her from doing more harm while Rita just rolled on the floor in pain. Rita had been beaten, battered and broken by this blonde human. How could it be?

"Let Me GO!", Buffy screamed at Angel. "Let me finish her!".

Angel held on to Buffy as he would hold on to his own humanity. He would not loose her. Not like this.

"Dawn is alive!", Nikon yelled.

As the message reached Buffy she stopped struggling and ran over to her battered sister. Nikon was holding her hand while Mary tried to stop the bleeding.

Buffy held back the tears as she saw Dawn's beaten body "Dawnie…" she managed to say out loud.

Dawn tried to smile to reassure Buffy. "Did the guys make reach the shelter?", she painfully asked.

"Try not to talk", Mary said as she took care of her external wounds. "You need your strength". The ancient female vampire looked at Buffy who was about to loose it. "Buffy", Mary called out. Buffy looked at her friend. "She is going to make it", Mary sentenced.

Dawn looked at everyone around her. From Nikon to Angel to Mary and Buffy. She saw that Faith was over the gargoyle's destroyed body. "Buffy", Dawned called out to her big sister. Buffy looked at her adoringly. "Could you find out her name? She was rude to me and she did not bother to introduce herself"

Buffy smiled and was about to fulfill her sister's wishes when she felt Angel's hand touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw his reassuring nod. It was like they new each other's thoughts.

Angel wondered back to the female demon crippled on the floor. She was not going anywhere. Faith looked surprised at the scene. Seeing Buffy being so violent was new to her. Still, Dawn's life was at stake. The demon winched in pain as the gravel touched her open wounds.

Angel crouched beside her head and inspected her. "You did something very bad", Angel started as he looked into the demon's eyes. "Give me your name and your life will end quickly"

Rita looked in fear at what she had experienced. "My name is Rita", she replied flatly.

"Good", Angel said as he stood up.

Rita saw that the blonde girl had stood up and was walking slowly towards her. Rita flinched in pain and tried to move but her body did not respond.

Buffy looked at her and than at Angel. "I want her alive", the slayer said. "I want to know what she knows"

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

**This is a short chapter. I needed to stretch my legs concerning action scenes. It has been a while since I wrote a good action scene. R&R**


	9. Confessions of a Dangerous Foe

CHAPTER 8

Dawn's body was healing fast. Whatever spell Mary had cast over her was doing her job. Still she needed the both Faith's and Mary's help to walk. Buffy glanced back at her sister. Dawn smiled reassuringly. "I just need lie down", Dawn said.

"We are almost there", Buffy replied as she led the small expedition back to the church. She had mixed feelings of all that had taken place in the last hour. The knowledge of having a daughter, that the father was her soul mate, that her daughter waited anxiously to meet them. And just when she is about to see her for the first time, the news of Dawn being in danger. Buffy smiled at herself. She had trained Dawn well. Her little sister had taken care of several Gargoyles before she had intervened. Than the image of that female demon, holding Dawn by the throat, filled her mind. Her anger started to flare up again. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand. She turned and saw Angel at her side.

"Good thing Dawn had a good teacher", the vampire said smiling. If as he had read her thoughts.

Buffy smiled and looked back towards Nikon who was dragging Rita on the gravel. Rita just wailed in pain. The demon looked up and saw before her the holy structure. She spit at the doorsteps of the church.

Buffy signaled for everybody to enter the church. Angel waited beside her as she looked down towards the broken Demon.

"You are going to wish you stayed in hell after I am through with you", Buffy stated.

* * *

"What do you mean Dawn is a slayer?", Giles asked perplexed. How could he have been so careless and not realize something so simple? It was just not him.

Willow, Xander and Wesley were just as amazed. "Why didn't you tell us?" Willow asked. Her voice sounded hurt when the words came out of her mouth.

Buffy looked down at her boot before answering. "It was for your protection", Buffy said. She felt she did not need to justify her actions, but she was not about to say that. She needed everybody to be on the same team. She needed them to understand. "I entrusted her to protect you guys without revealing her powers. You were always safe when she has been near you"

"But why not let us in the loop?", Xander asked.

"Because you would all put her in a sport where she would be compared", Buffy declared. "You would always look at Dawn and compare her to other slayers... compare her to me. It would not be fair"

They all stood in silence. Buffy paced herself in the small living room of the basement. This was the part that she was destined to play. Always. To be the one they look for answers. The one to ask the questions. The one expected to lead. And with that came the responsibilities. She knew this day would come… and dreaded it.

She looked at her arsenal. She had Xanders, Willow, Giles and Wesley. That was the human side. Outside was Dawn recovering. Her little sister had her slayer blood running through her veins. Faith who was a powerful weapon to whoever could wield her. Than there were the vampires. Mary, a 25 year old looking vampire slayer that got herself turned less than 2000 years ago. Nikon an ancient vampire almost of the same age as Mary. And of course… her Angel.

That was it. They alone were the last defense against the end of the world. But it would be all in vain if they did not put their petty differences aside.

Buffy looked at her friends with determination. "Look", she started. "Whether I shared the fact that Dawn was also a vampire slayer, is not important anymore. What is important is that the end of the world as we know it is upon us… and we are again in the middle of it. After us there is no one else".

Xander and Willow looked at each other, than at Wesley. All of them had their baggage concerning the apocalypse and the end of mankind. They had seen their best and their worst at the most terrible moments. And here they were again.

Giles was the first to speak. "Buffy is right", he said. "I apologize".

Willow and Xander nodded in agreement.

"I need you guys", Buffy said. Her voice cracked a bit. "I can't do this without you".

* * *

"Ow", Dawn exclaimed as Mary cleaned her wounds. "Stings".

Faith chuckled. "For a girl that just got smashed into hard concrete, you sure make a fuss concerning cleaning open wounds".

Mary smiled as Dawn frowned at the comment. "Hey", Mary said softly. "I think you did great… taking on those gargoyles. Not an easy task"

"They double teamed me", Dawn said. "And when they took me up for a flight, I just lost control"

"When were you afraid?", Mary asked. Faith raised her eyebrows at the question. Mary continued. "Where you afraid of them when you saw them… or after they double teamed you?"

Dawn thought for a moment. She had faced the whole demon squad head on. But anguish came when she was airborne.

Mary realized Dawn had the moment in her head. "Hell Gargoyles are demons that feed on fear", the ancient slayer started. "They feed of it. When they sense fear they grow more powerful. Stronger. Faster. Do not let in to your fear and it is easy to beat them. As any normal demon"

"That is why Buffy was so fast over them", Faith concluded. "They were just moving slower"

Mary smiled. "Buffy is more powerful than you think", Mary said. "But in a way, you are correct. Buffy just wanted to rip them apart when she saw what they did".

Faith looked at the closed door where the original scoobies were huddled up. She had seen he enemy's firepower. If Buffy was more powerful… could that give them the edge?

At that moment the private office of the basement opened and Buffy came out followed by Xanders, Willow, Giles and Wesley. Buffy turned towards them.

"Wesley", Buffy instructed. "Check on Cordelia, see if she's ok. Maybe we have new information on what we are dealing with". The blonde slayer than turned towards Xanders. "Xanders… you are on supplies run. Make a head count of all the survivors stacked up here. Take Gunn and get food, water and weapons. I have a feeling we will need them"

Xander and Wesley left the group while Buffy turned towards. Willow and Giles. "I need to gather all the information we have on this. It's time to map out our game plan. Angel and Nikon are interrogating Rita upstairs in front of the altar. I want you to listen in on all the dirt she blabbers out. We are going to need it".

Giles and Willow walked up the stairs while Buffy gathered with Dawn, Mary and Faith. Faith smiled as the blonde slayer approached. "Getting used to barking out orders aren't we 'B'?"

"Never imagined the day would come", Buffy sadly said as she sat at the head of her sister's body. "How you holding up Dawnie"?

Dawn smiled back. "Whatever Mary and Nikon are doing is working", she said. "I don't feel like I was hit by a train now. Just a small armor truck"

Mary reassured Buffy. "She will be fine in a couple of hours. She will be a bit stiff but almost as good as new"

Buffy surveyed her team of slayers. She knew she counted on them. If there was a way she could avoid involving them, she would do it. But she needed their strength. She needed their wit. Buffy rubbed Dawn's head lovingly. Her kid sister was all grown up now. She thought to herself. She hated herself for involving her. The only promise she made to mom was to protect her. And now her life is her hands as well as the balance of the world.

"I need all of you on this", Buffy said.

Faith looked at Mary and then at Dawn. "I got your back 'B'… always."

Dawn strained to stand up. She looked at her sister adoringly and nodded.

Buffy then turned her eyes towards Mary. She was surprised. She looked into the ancient vampire's eyes. She could see a different set of emotions. There was sadness and lack of hope. She had battled with Mary many times. It was the first time her eyes did not reflect confidence. Still Mary nodded in agreement.

"Ok", Buffy said somewhat doubtful. "Let's go upstairs and see what this demon has to say"

* * *

Nikon and Angel looked flabbergasted as Father Michael drenched Rita with Holy Water. The demon just twisted in pain.

"Enough!" Rita screamed. "Enough Holy man!"

Father Michael smiled and looked back at Angel and Nikon. "It's incredible how holy water and a cross can do much harm in a demon isn't it?" Saying that, Father Michael placed the cross on the demon's forehead.

Rita screamed in pain. She looked at Angel expecting mercy. "You said I would be killed quic… ARGHHHHH!" She screamed again as the cross was placed on her chest.

Angel looked at Nikon than at Rita. At that moment Giles and Willow has joined them. Angel took a step towards Rita. "Why are you here?", he asked.

Rita gasped as the cross was taken away from her. "This is our world. We are taking what is rightfully ours".

"Not yours for some time", Nikon stated. "You were banished. This world is yours no longer".

"Daristos will bring all back", Rita said. "He doesn't eat… He doesn't sleep… He will not rest until you are all DEAD".

"Why New York?", Angel asked. "Why Los Angeles?"

Rita looked away only to find Father Michael a cylinder filled with holy water. Rita wailed at the burns "ARRHHHHHHH… Hopelessness… merciless… faithlessness".

Nikon understood. "He destroys cities that have no hope", the vampire said. "And as the world turns their attention on that, they cannot help but fell hopelessness themselves".

Giles realized the ugly truth. "He is removing hope from the world", he said. "He is robbing it by striking with fear"

Rita smiled. "Once every ounce of hope is vanquished from the world", she started. "The earth will be ripe for our taking".

Father Michael walked over to the altar and refilled his water glass. He announced the blessing words and Rita just screamed as the words left his mouth. Angel had never seen a demon in physical form, hurt so much at the words of a priest. "Your weakness is hope", Father Michael said. "That is why you came to this town… That is why you are sending your demons to physically destroy those who cannot be broken by the images you transmit".

Father Michael walked back toward Rita. "Your plan is to kill the people that transmit hope to others", the priest continued. "And stinguishing it from the face of the earth".

Rita flinched but smiled an evil smile. "You have no idea who you are dealing with", she said. "Daristos… The General of The Underworld. He brings forth armies. And as hope disappears from your so called New York… He will bring forth an army that has never been seen".

"You mean what has been done to New York is only the beginning?", Willow piped in.

Rita hissed at the question. "Witch!" Rita exclaimed. "There is no hope for you. There is no hope for anyone in this room. In three days… Daristo's Army will enter this plain… And you will all die".

Buffy entered the circle with her arms crossed followed by Faith, Dawn and Mary. Rita's evil smile disappeared from her face. Fear was present in her eyes as the blonde slayer stood before her.

Father Michael smiled as she saw the change of expressions in the demon's face. He turned towards Buffy. "She fears you my child", he said.

Buffy kept looking at Rita coldly. "She fears pain", Buffy stated. "And if she fears pain… She fears death".

"Daristos will destroy you", Rita said in fear. "He will not stand what you have done to me". Rita's eyes closed for a moment. "He sees what I see. Feels what I feel". Rita's eyes opened and they were fiery red. "He will break you!"

Buffy crouched near Rita and grabbed hold of her throat. Rita gasped as she felt Buffy's grip tighten. Buffy turned towards Giles and Nikon. "You got everything?" Buffy asked them as she squeezed tighter.

Giles looked at Nikon. Nikon's face had been serious for the entire interrogation. He feared the worst. "We know what we need to know", Nikon stated.

Buffy turned towards Rita and asked. "Is Daristo looking through your eyes now?"

Rita tried to nod but the grip on her throat was just to much. She could feel Daristos looking through her.

Twenty five hundred miles away, Daristo's felt her sisters pain. He looked into her eyes and all he saw was a blonde girl. Rays of light formed behind her. "I have your attention now", Buffy taunted. "Your demons came to my world. They have hurt innocent people. That ends now. You sent your minions and now they lie in a heap. Now we go for you".

Finishing her speech Buffy twisted Rita's neck. The demon's neck gave in to the strength of the slayer. Daristos felt it. Daristos looked at his minions that surrounded him. He than looked at the clouded sky. A ray of sunlight escaped the clouds.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!", he screamed in frustration.

* * *

Buffy looked at her small army. "I felt that I rushed into that speech", she said nervously. "I felt I rushed it. Do you guys think I rushed it?'

"I think it came out well", Angel said. Nikon and Mary agreed.

Giles just cleaned his glasses and smiled. Some things never change.


	10. Know Thy Enemy

CHAPTER 9

"I want blood!", Daristos exclaimed. His gargoyles bowed down before him. "Cassios! Gylgamish! Yakov!" Daristos called out.

Three demon like creatures stepped forward. They were far from looking as gargoyles. Cassios looked like a muscular man. Six feet five in height. He had a white tomahawk hair style. Two small horns popped out of his forehead.

Gylgamish looked completely demonic. His body was gray all over. Stone like eruptions pierced out his skin. His claws were sharp and seemed to be also made of stone. He growled as his names was called.

Yakov looked more human than anything else. His body was covered in black armor. His blonde hair was long and straight. It reached down to his lower back. His eyes never opened as he walked before his master Daristos.

All three demons stood before his leader as he paced nervously before them. "Rita is gone", Daristos said. "That bitch took her from me!"

"She can do more than that", a female voice said.

Daristos turned around and saw the very same image of the girl that killed his sister. The First in Buffy form walked towards him. "You have no idea who you are dealing with", The First said. She crossed her arms and looked at the three demons Daristos had summoned. "You can bring the entire arsenal you want", The First continued. "You cannot change the way the world is designed".

"Why?", Daristos asked. "Because you failed, it does not mean I will fail".

The First smiled evilly. "You have made your choices", The First replied. "As long as you are in this world… your powers are limited. What you have done to these cities is unheard off. They will stop you… as they stopped me once".

Daristos laughed. "They will not stop me once I open the final portal over this wretched city". Daristos said. "In three days time… my powers will be recharged. My armies await on the other side".

"You are a fool Daristos!", the First exclaimed. "It cannot be done. It is written. You have divided our forces in the underworld. You have brought desolation to our kingdom. No kingdom works once it is divided".

Daristos looked at The First with rage in his eyes. "It is time the underworld has new management".

The First crossed her arms and took a step back. "In this world you are not invincible", The First said. "If you do not finish what you start, be aware I will be waiting for you when you come with your tale between your legs. And I will make sure you spend eons of time personally with me".

With those words The First vanished.

Daristos turned towards Yakov. "The target is Buffy Summer", Daristos pointed out. "We all know who she is. Find me her weakness and show me how to exploit it"

Yakov stood up and opened his eyes. They were white as snow. They glowed with a soft white light. "She feels love", Yakov said. "She will sacrifice everything for love"

"She loves her vampire", Daristos said. "That story is old. Give me something new"

Yakov looked into open space. "There is a secret", Yakov said. "Something no one knows. Something good has been keeping secret. The slayer longs for this".

Daristos smiled. "Where is it?"

Yakov closed his eyes. "It will take a great deal of your power to open this portal", the demon said. "It is a place beyond your reach".

Daristos walked straight towards Yakov. "Let me make this very clear", Daristos said with fury in his voice. "I no longer want to kill this slayer. I want to hurt her… hurt her bad… hurt her heart".

"Then open the door", Yakov said. "Open the door and take what is precious to the slayer".

Daristos smiled. If he was to battle the greatest slayer the world has known, he needed the edge. And he had just found it.

* * *

"Ok", Buffy started. "What do we know?"

Giles looked at Nikon and Wesley for support as he cleaned his glasses. "We are dealing with a demon called Daristos", he said. "A general of the underworld. Behind him are legions of Hell Gargoyles ready to do his bidding".

"It all appears that he and his army feed of fear", Wesley continued. "He wants the entire world trembling in fear. And he plans to bring a bigger army of gargoyles to take over the world".

Nikon sighed as he thought of this demon. "Daristos is a hell god. Virtually invincible. Good at strategize. Good for hand to hand combat".

Buffy nodded and looked at Angel. "So we have three days to stop this guy from bringing more death to the world".

"That is all good and fun", Faith pipped in. "But how do we kill him. Seems that we have to travel to New York, fight his army of gargoyles and get close enough to him. Seems like a stretch"

Dawn shivered at the idea of facing of a legion of Gargoyles. She looked at Mary who looked back. The ancient vampire just smiled and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. Dawn felt a little better. There were four slayers now, Dawn thought. That should count for something right?

Buffy paced herself and looked at Nikon with her arm crossed. "Did you write about Daristos?", she asked directly.

"Yes", Nikon said. "He is very powerful. Even though he is not at full power here, he will rearrange our lives if we let him".

"He is working alone", Willow pipped in.

Buffy turned her look towards her friend. "What do you mean?", the blonde slayer asked.

"The letter", Willow said. "We translated with Giles, Wesley and Dawn"

Buffy sighed and remembered the letter. She looked at Angel and he returned the stare. They both knew Katarina had traveled through time and risked everything to hand them the information. Truly their daughter. Buffy ached to see her. She ached to be together with her Angel and their daughter. "What did it say?", Buffy asked.

Willow pulled out the papers Dawn had translated. "The letters are very clear. True evil is not at his side. It means that he is working outside their chain of command"

Nikon pondered a bit and looked at Wesley and Giles. "The underworld knows that the end of this world would mean the end of all creation. They will not stand for that".

"It doesn't mean they will help", Giles said.

"That is true", Wesley said as he reached for the letters that Willow has in her hand. "The letter also mentioned that bringing forth the Apocalypse would end all this".

"Wesley thinks The Apocalypse refers to a weapon and not the end of the world", Willow said.

"Apocalypse means Revelations", Father Michael interrupted.

All eyes turned towards the priest as he walked into the group. "Common mistake on everyone", he continued. "Apocalypse means giving sight to the blind. Removing the veil that covers the eyes. Apocalypse is actually hope to the hopeless".

Nikon nodded. "That is correct", Nikon said. "In the first ever apocalyptic war, a sword was created. A sword that puts end to all evil. The sword was so powerful, that is was banished from this world"

"Do you know were it is?" Giles asked

Nikon frowned and looked at Mary who was rubbing Dawn's hair. "It is in Warior's plain", he stated. "A dimension where warriors fight putting their life on the line, in order to reach the sword".

Giles and Wesley looked defeated. "How in the heavens do we reach the sword?" Willow asked. "I mean travelling between dimensions is something we have never done before".

Buffy looked at Nikon and than at Angel. Finally she turned her attention towards Dawn who was looking at the floor. Buffy's heart fell. "We have not done it", Buffy said. "But we know how to do it". The slayer than turned towards Giles and Wesley. "We get the sword, than we travel to New York and kill Daristos"

"How on earth are you going to travel to another dimension and get this sword?", Giles asked.

Buffy turned her eyes towards Dawn. Her little sister slowly looked up and returned the stare. She got up and looked at everybody. "I will open the gateway", Dawn said. "And I will try to keep it open, but I will be defenseless during all this".

Giles felt his head was about to explode. He turned his towards his slayer. His Buffy. Buffy looked at him sadly. She nodded and said nothing else. She knew she had kept so much information from Giles. He did not deserve this. Him above all. He had been her father figure through all her adventures and she had just kept him of the loop. "I am sorry", she said with watery eyes.

Giles was taken back at Buffy's reaction. She had kept all this time Dawn's powers a secret. Even from her friends. Giles saw Dawn stand up with the help of Mary. Dawn was a slayer, Giles thought to himself. And also the key. Somehow the girl had found the core of her power. She had been able to harness and canalize it. Giles composed himself. Things needed to be done. Somehow all this information will be processed after beating the evil that surrounded them.

Buffy walked towards Willow who also felt betrayed. She had always thought she would always be on the loop. Not knowing about Dawn's powers pained her heart.

"I need a protection spell", Buffy said. "I need you to put it on Angel, Nikon, Mary, Faith, Dawn and myself. Can you do it?"

Willow nodded and turned towards her bag of goodies.

Buffy walked back towards both Wesley and Giles. "Go down to the basement with Xanders and Gunn". She said. "Willow will join you shortly. Once we start this there is no turning back. But I fear Daristos will send more of his minions here. I need you to protect the innocent".

Giles looked at his slayer and could not help but smile. She had grown up. Always reluctant to play this role. And here she was. Doing what she was born to do. He walked towards her and hugged her softly. "I am very proud of you", he told his slayer.

Buffy almost cried herself out on her watcher's chest. But she held in the tears and hugged him back. She than looked at Wesley who simply smiled. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", he said. "The slayer of legend".

"You will be our second front", Buffy said to both watchers as she looked back at her Angel. "We will make sure there is no need for you to use it"

Giles smiled at all the warriors. His work was done. Give the correct information to the ones that needed it. He started his walk back towards the basement with Wesley behind him.

Father Michael looked at Buffy warmly. "I remember the first day you barged into this church", the priest said. "Bringing a chest full of weapons and crosses. But your heart was always visible to me. Do what you were born to do my child. I give you my blessing".

With those final worlds Father Michael followed Giles and Wesley.

Buffy turned towards her main weapons. Faith twirled a sword with her right hand while she tucked in a knife in her back pocket. Mary and Nikon were flocked around Dawn prepping her. Willow was on the floor preparing the ingredients for her spell.

Angel walked behind her and hugged her. She felt warm inside feeling his strong arms around him. "By the way", she asked. "Does this mean we are back together again?"

Angel smiled at her and leaned forward pressing his lips against hers. Her heart beat increased. He could hear it. He pulled away and admired her beauty. "Forever", he said.

Buffy admired her Angel's eyes. It had been a while she had been locked in his embrace. The only place her soul found peace. The only place her soul found comfort. She turned her attention towards Nikon. Nikon had pulled out piece of paper and a small pencil.

"Gather around kids", Nikon said smiling as he leaned on a bench for support.

Angel and Buffy walked over, followed by Willow. Dawn, Mary and Faith were on the other side.

"Baby", Nikon said as he turned towards Mary. "Correct me if I am mistaken. Can't remember every single detail".

Mary smiled. "I got your back".

"Excellent", Nikon said. He then turned towards his piece of paper. He drew a circle with a small square in the center. "Warrior's plane is a small dimension", Nikon said. "Warrior's from everywhere find ways to open a portal and enter it. All with one objective".

"Apocalypse", Mary said. "Find the weapon of weapons".

"Correct", Nikon continued. "In the center of the dimension you will see a stone with the sword sticking out from it. Only the warrior with a pure heart and pure intentions can pull it out"

"Sounds like Arthurian legend", Dawn said.

"Most stories and legends are based on true facts", Mary said. "Many warriors have tried to obtain the sword. All have failed".

"Warrior's plane is a battlefield", Nikon said. "Warriors and demons entering to get a chance and pull the sword out. Entering the field is to enter a huge fight"

"How many are we talking about?" Faith asked.

Nikon frowned as he looked at the brunette slayer. "A lot", he stated flatly.

"Ok", Faith said. "So the plan is enter this dimension, fight through a hoard of demons and warriors. Get the sword. And get out?"

"Sounds about right", Nikon said.

Buffy frowned and looked at Angel. Angel frowned also. Jumping into a infested battlefield sounded more like suicide than anything else. "Are you sure the sword will be there?", Angel asked.

Nikon frowned as he stood up. "I am telling you where Apocalypse is", he said. "Whether it has been taken it is beyond my base knowledge"

"Ok", Buffy said. She turned towards Willow. "Will, could you tell us how this protection spell works?"

Willow felt eyes turned towards her. "Um…", she started. "The protection spell will make you guys more resistant to damage. Harder to injure. But you will still be sensible to pain"

"So if someone clocks me in the face, it still going to hurt like hell", Faith asked.

"Pretty much", Willow said. "But cuts and bruises will not be reflected on your body".

"In other words", Buffy said. "We will be harder to kill"

"Yes", Willow said.

"Ok", Buffy said. "Start doing it". Willow sat on the floor and placed some ingredients on a jar. Buffy turned towards Nikon. "The portal? How do we open it?", she asked.

Nikon looked at Dawn. "Basing al my knowledge in interdimensional travel", the vampire started. "And with Dawn being the key and all…"

"With the dimension description I can just open it up", Dawn interrupted.

Buffy smiled. "Ok", the slayer said. "We enter the dimension. Once on the plain Dawn closes the portal. I don't want anything from that place entering here. We go to the center, grab the sword and then Dawn opens a portal to New York"

"Sound like a plan", Angel said.

Buffy turned towards Angel and pulled him aside. "I am putting Dawn's life in your hands", she whispered. Angel looked surprised as he saw Buffy's eyes. "I am leading this", Buffy continued. "Dawn needs to make it. If not, we are stuck in another dimension forever".


	11. Seeking Leverage

CHAPTER 10

Angel and Nikon looked at each other. Both had a huge battle axe in their hand. They seemed to be measuring who had the biggest weapon. Faith had a huge broad sword in her hand. A compound bow was hanging from her back along with a quiver and 50 arrows. She hopped they were enough. Mary and Dawn packed light. Each had has double edge sword, not as big as Faith. They moved quiet flexible and quite fast. Hidden under Dawn's black jacket, were a set of black daggers. Great for throwing.

Buffy had only her trusty crossbow and a stake up her jacket sleeve. It was more of a force of habit than a practical use really. Buffy walked over to Willow. The witch had performed the spell and had worked perfectly. She was now packing up her ingredients. She turned towards her best friend. "Guess I will see you at the end of all this", Willow said sadly

"Of course", Buffy said. "After all, we need to catch up on everything"

"Why doesn't evil ever take a break?" Willow complained.

"We would be out of a job", Buffy joked half smiling.

Willow smiled sadly at Buffy and embraced her. They hugged for a few seconds without anybody saying anything. "Come back safe".

"We will", Buffy said. Willow than proceeded to hug Dawn and Angel. She half waived goodbye to the rest and started walking towards the basement. All heard the door locked. Buffy turned her attention to Dawn and Mary. "Are we ready?", the blonde slayer asked.

Dawn smiled and closes her eyes. "Stand behind me", Dawn said as she turned towards the altar of the church. "Once the portal is open enter as quickly as possible". Dawn lifted her hands in front of her. The air around her filled with static electricity. Her black hair started to rise as her body glowed with a soft white light. She clapped her hands together. A thundering sound was heard inside the church as her hands came together. As she separated her hands, white light was forming in the space in front of her. As her hands separated further, the white door was formed. "Go", Dawn instructed.

Buffy looked at the white light. She could see beyond a reddish terrain. She stepped inside followed by Faith and Mary. Still controlling the gateway, Dawn entered next followed by Nikon and Angel. As they passed into the warrior's dimension, Dawn closed the portal.

Buffy looked around her new environment. She saw the ground tainted in red. Bones and skulls adorned the blood tainted terrain. They seem to indicate a path. Several rock formations were visible all around. Buffy looked at the sky. It was as dark as she had ever seen. No stars. No moon. Completely black.

Buffy let her senses take over. She took a few steps forward to look over the terrain. She had point on this expedition. She looked back and saw Faith and Mary at the ready. Dawn walked slowly and covering their back were Angel and Nikon.

She slowly made her way through the path. As she walked over the hill she saw exactly what Nikon had described. A large circular plain terrain, tainted in red blood. Skeletons of previous warriors that had battled covered the entire field. Buffy turned her eyes to the center of the circle. She saw a single squared stone with a shinny object sticking out of it. She also saw hundred of demons and warriors surrounding the stone. They were all just standing or sitting around. Not fighting at all.

Faith and Mary were now next to the slayer. Buffy took a look at Dawn who was looking somewhat pale. "Dawnie?", Buffy asked turning toward her sister. "You ok?"

Dawn smiled weakly. "Yeah", she said. "Just feel like the wind was knocked out of me". Buffy looked at Nikon who was steadying Dawn.

"Don't worry Buffy", Nikon assured her. "She needs to recharge. It takes a lot of energy to pull inter-dimensional gateways. She needs to safe her strength to open an exit out of here"

Buffy looked worried. She looked towards her Angel, who with one single look reassured her.

"For being a warrior dimension", Faith said. "They all seem kind of passive".

"You are right", Mary said. "The descriptions of this place were that there was an immense battlefield. The ground proves that, but the warriors attitude sure doesn't"

"Well", Buffy said. "Let's get closer. There is no place to hide. As much as I hate it, a frontal approach will be the only option".

Buffy and the rest started to walk towards the center of the dimension. Each step brought them closer to their goal. As they approached Buffy saw warriors were taking interest in them. She saw them for the first time. They were al sorts of them Some were human looking. Other large demons. From scaly to slimy. The variety was high. As Buffy led her expedition through the pack, she could hear mumbling in the crowd. There were at least five thousand warriors surrounding the sword. As they neared the center, the warriors started surrounding them. Blocking their exit. They did not attack. They just made sure there was no escape

Buffy kept walking until she reached the stone. There it was in all it's splendor. Apocalypse. The sword was halfway introduced into the stone. A Cross formed the handle and a red heart jewel adorned the center. Just as it was described. Impossible to imagine this sword had the power to put an end to evil.

"Amazing isn't it?", a deep voice bellowed.

Buffy looked at the source and saw a large brow skinned demon standing up and walking towards them. He was around seven feet tall and massive. His muscular tone was broad. He would almost seem like a tall human being if it weren't for the horns popping out his forehead. He stopped as soon as he reached the blade and stood next to it.

"Are you in charge of this place?" Buffy asked.

"Asphodel", he replied as he bowed down. "At your service".

"We have come for the sword", Buffy said.

"You and thousands more", Asphodel responded. "Tell me, what gives you the idea that you can just come here and remove it from it's resting place"

"We need it", Buffy said. She figured there was no loosing trying to negotiate. Specially after being out numbered 1000 to 1.

"Most warriors say that", Asphodel said as he walked by the sword. "Many have died for the glory of possessing Apocalypse. Others like me survived to tell the tale"

"Survived?" Buffy asked.

Asphodel snapped his fingers. A dark demon walked up towards the sword. He bowed before Asphodel as if to request approval. As the leader consented, the dark demon made a grab for the sword. Lighting flashed from the sky as his flesh touched the handle of the blade. His body was consumed by electricity. The flash was instantaneous. After the flash, only a pile of dust stood at the foot of the stone.

"He was unworthy", Asphodel said.

Buffy looked back at Nikon and Angel. They had Dawn well guarded. She than turned towards Mary. She seemed quiet calm considering the scene they had just witnessed. Finally Buffy turned towards Faith. The blonde slayer read Faith's body language. She was tense. She was aching. She wanted to fight. Buffy slightly put her hand on Faith's shoulder. Faith seemed to relax but only a little.

"Just our of curiosity", Buffy said taking a step forward. "Why do you decide who can make an attempt on the sword?"

Asphodel smiled. "Only the strong survive the blast", he answered. "I am the strongest warrior here. The lightning did not end my life. I decide who tries to remove the sword"

"And if I want a shot at it", Buffy started. "I have to defeat you I assume?"

"It is warrior's plain", Asphodel said extending his arms. All the warriors shouted a battle cry. Not every day they were offered with entertainment.

Buffy put her cross bow down as she removed her jacket. She could see Asphodel start stretching. The blonde slayer felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Faith giving her an evil smile. "Let me stretch out my legs B", Faith said.

Buffy smiled back and looked at the demon. He looked huge, but nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing Faith had not battled before. Buffy nodded as Faith started removing her black jacket. Buffy turned towards Asphodel and said. "My friend wants a shot at you", she said. "She wins, we take the sword"

"Fine by me", Asphodel said. "But if she looses, there is no second chance"

Buffy walked back towards her team. Dawn's face started to get color again. She was looking better. Angel and Nikon were not leaving her side. Mary stood beside Buffy as Faith stretched. The ancient vampire picked up Faith's weapons. Faith stepped closer towards Asphodel as he prepared the circle to do battle.

"Next stop, New York City", Buffy whispered as she watched Faith measure the demon she would battle. "Dawn. Please tell me when you are ready"

Dawn saw Buffy's eyes turn towards the sword. She than looked at her. She understood immediately the plan. "I will need cover Angel", Dawn said. "It is going to be tight"

Angel looked at Nikon. They both understood. The gripped their weapons tightly.

Faith took one last look at Buffy before she started circling Asphodel. "You are quiet a big guy", Faith said. "How much do you press"

Asphodel rushed her. He fired a hard right punch towards her face. Faith lifted her forearms to block the blow. Asphodel's fist crashed into the slayer's arms. It felt like hitting stone. The blow caused Faith to drag her body in standing position through the gravel. But the slayer held her ground.

Asphodel seemed surprised to see Faith still standing up. Faith lowered her arms and smiled completely unharmed. "Is that your best?" she asked.

Asphodel fired a few more jabs. Faith was just dodging them. Moving left to right as the blows came and missed constantly. Asphodel launched a roundhouse kick that Faith evaded by arching her body back. As her hands touched the floor behind her, she propelled herself upward like a spring. She closed her fist and smashed it right into Asphodel's face. The demon took a step back staggering because of the force of the blow. He took a look at Faith who was just standing there smiling.

He launched himself again trying to hit the slayer. She was just to fast for him She side stepped him from side to side. Finally she just tripped him at the last launch. The beast ate the dust as he landed on his face. Faith was on full swing now. Very alert. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Buffy who was softly shaking her head. She caught a glimpse of Dawn who was now sitting down behind Buffy. Angel had placed his trench coat over her.

Faith looked back at Asphodel who was slowly getting up. He suddenly flung dirt towards Faith's eyes. As the dirt left his hand he launched himself into an attack with a flying kick aimed at Faith's chest.

Faith saw everything move in slow motion. The dirt flung at her eyes. She instinctively closed them protecting them as the dirt hit her face. Her slayer senses were at their peak now. She felt the air around her get heavier. As if a brute force was coming her way. She separated her legs doing a split just as Asphodel flew above her. Without opening her eyes she stands back up and fires a roundhouse at the demon's head. A crack was audible that makes Buffy cringe as she hears it.

Asphodel is down shaking his head. Faith walks over him with her eyes aimed at Buffy. Buffy slowly nods.

"Come on big guy", Faith taunted putting her unprotected face in harms way.. "I will give you a free shot. Right here"

Asphodel reached out strongly and grabbed Faith's throat. Faith gasped as she took on last breath of fresh air. Asphodel lifted Faith up from the ground. Faith grabbed Asphodel's arms to have more leverage. Make it less painful.

"It seems you should never underestimate your opponents little girl", Asphodel said. Faith tried to say something but the pressure on her throat was just to much. "No witty comeback. Nothing to say have you". Asphodel lifted Faith up and smashed her back first into the ground. He lessened the grip on Faith's throat only a little. The slayer started coughing immediately. "What is it that you were saying?" Asphodel asked

Faith smiled as if she had just been tickled. "Work out is over", she said. She then turned towards Buffy.

Buffy was already moving. She made a dash towards the stone with Apocalypse sticking out of it. She grabbed the handle and made a micro prayer as she pulled out the sword. She immediately felt energy accumulating above her. She pulled the sword from the stone just as lightning came flashing down. Buffy held the sword toward the lightning. The electricity clashed on the steel. It took all Buffy's strength to control the blade.

When Faith saw Buffy pull out the sword, she placed both her feet in Asphodel's chest and flung him from her. Asphodel's body was airborne just as Buffy pointed the sword at him. Lightning flashed from the sword hitting Asphodel's body. It turned to dust in that instant.

The warriors seeing what had transpired stood up ready to battle. Angel lifted his coat from Dawn and flung it on his back. Dawn's body was already glowing and the portal out of the cursed dimension was starting to open.

Nikon flung his axe at the first warrior who was about to attack him. The blade just cut him in two like butter. He kicked the second warrior in the chest. He grabbed a third and flung him to the rest. "We are leaving!" Nikon screamed over all the action.

Angel pushed Dawn and Nikon into the portal. He looked up at his blonde slayer. Apocalypse was shinning in her hands a white bright glow. She slashed with the sword right through the air. Angel saw energy come out as the sword generated the wave. Mary and Faith ducked as the energy blast went over them. The energy hit the warriors turning them to dust as it touched their flesh.

Mary got up and helped Faith to her feet. She pushed her into the portal just as she caught a glimpse of Warriors moving in closer to them. Angel helped Mary into the portal. Buffy was running with the sword in her hand towards Angel. Angel extended his arm as he entered the portal. His body was halfway out. The warriors were running fast towards Buffy as she jumped towards Angel's arms. Both slayer and Vampire fell on concrete floor. Buffy stood up and saw that warriors were coming out. Nikon and Mary were fighting them off. Some had made it pass the defenses and went after Dawn, who was busy closing her hands and the gateway.

"Dawn!" Buffy screamed.

Faith jumped in the way of the warriors and Dawn. A right hand punch across the face and a kick to the chest brought Faith to her knees. Dawn fell to one knee. She was having problems closing the door. She was almost spent. Faith grabbed both warriors from their throat's and smashed them into the concrete.

Dawn took a deep breath and closed her hands. The portal was now closing. Finally the light generated from the door was off. Dawn fell down on both knees and felt her world go dark. Angel caught her right before her weakened body hit the ground. Buffy was right next to him.

Nikon and Mary finished off the last of the warriors. Both lovers looked at each other. They were exhausted. They than looked at their surroundings and realized than where they were.

Dawn had opened the portal back to the human world. Right in the middle of Time Square New York. Or what was left of it. Buildings were dark covered in ash. Most were Human bodies spread all over their surroundings

"Nikon!", Buffy yelled.

Buffy's voice brought him back to reality. He ran up to Angel who was now carrying Dawn in his arms. Nikon Felt Dawn's forehead and listened to her breathing. "She is burning up", he said as he took of his jacket and covered her. "We need food and shelter", Nikon said.

Faith and Mary led the expedition into a crumpled building. Time was running out.

* * *

There was infinite white space. The floor and the sky were shinning a bluish white color. In the vast sea of white, a small room stood. A bed room. A small four post bed in the center was neatly made. A pinks small stuffed pig was the only ornament it had. Besides the bed, two small drawer units. On one side a small closet. Inside the closet clothes that fit a young girl's body. Besides the closet a large book shelf. The book shelf surrounded most of the room. It had all types of books. A small portion were children and coloring books. But the rest seemed for advanced reading. In all languages. French, Spanish, English, Latin and Cantonese. Some books looked brand new. Others were old as time.

"Sola pugnabit contra lamia, damones et vires tenebrarum", a five year old girl read out loud on the floor. "Illa est interfectorem". Her green eyes read over the text. It was her favorite book. She turned the page and looked at the picture on the dresser. It was her mom and dad. Her true mom and dad. These days she had noticed she was looking at the picture more often.

"Illa erat maxima interfectorem omnem tempore", she continued reading. She than felt a small gust of wind. She looked and saw a blue like person walking towards her. He was carrying a small tray with a glass of milk and cookies.

"Your afternoon snack Miss Katarina", the blue being said.

Katarina stood up and walked over to her bed. She moved her blond hair from her eyes.

"Thank you", she said as she grabbed a cookie.

"Keeping yourself entertained I see", the blue being said noting the book she was reading.

Katarina nodded as she drank her milk without breathing. She put it back on the tray and went back to the floor on her book. "Reading is good", Katarina said. "Take care Andrecious"

Andrecious sighed as he turned around with the tray. All of the sudden he saw a white light in front of him popped up. What ever produced it, it needed a lot of energy. No one could barge in the room without clearance from The Powers That Be. Adrecious felt that it was being forced. Out of the portal came out a blonde demon dressed in white.

"Daristos", Andrecious gasped. "How there you enter this sacred place?"

Daristos walked slowly towards Andrecious. "Desperate times call for desperate measures", the demon said as he extended his arm and encrusted it into Adrecious' chest. "Have a nice day"

Katarina popped her head behind her bed. Daristos smiled at her as he threw Andrecious lifeless body to the floor. "There is no hiding it in this place", Daristos said. "Andrecious won't be bringing you snacks anymore"

Katarina held on to the sheets of her bed. She wanted to cry out but she was petrified in fear. Daristos walked over to the bed and picked up the photograph lying on the floor. "Is this mommy and daddy?" Daristos mockingly asked.

Katarina said nothing. In her young age she had learned when to speak and when to keep quiet. Daristos glared at her silence. "Your mommy has not been nice to me", he said.

"Then you must be evil!", Katarina retorted. As soon as she did she regretted it. She put her hands in her mouth.

Daristos smiled. "How right you are", he said as he stood up and walked towards her. Katarina walked back in fear. "You are coming with me", he said. "Got to keep the slayer under control"


	12. Self Doubt

CHAPTER 11

Yakov watched the portal closely. His master had only been gone for a few minutes. It shouldn't be hard kidnapping one small girl. Daristo's started walking back into this dimension. He carried in his arms a 5 year old girl. The portal closed behind him

"You seem weak master", Yakov said without opening his eyes.

"Yes", Daristos said as he placed Katarina's body on the floor. "I am heavily weakened. I need to recharge"

"You will need your strength", Yakov said. "The slayer has arrived in the city".

Daristos looked up shocked. "Set up protection for the building", Daristos said. "Send out the hounds to sniff her around. We will be ready for her"

Yakov walked away. Just then, The First in Buffy form appeared in front of Daristos. She looked at Katarina's body.

"Kidnapping?" The First asked ironically. "This is your master plan?"

Daristos ignored The First as he picked up Katarina's body and place her on a table. The small girl seemed to be sleeping. She had a nasty bruise on her throat. Most likely to pressure Daristos had caused to knock her out. "You are playing with fire", The First continued. "Taking the slayer's daughter will only anger her more".

"Before this is over", Daristos responded admiring the little girl's hair. "You will see The Greatest Vampire Slayer on her knees… begging for mercy".

A clash of lightning and thunder flashed the two evil beings on the 86th floor of the building.

* * *

Nikon examined Dawn. The color on her face was returning. She was covered in Angel's trench coat. Her body temperature was slowly returning to normal. But she needed to rest. She was extremely weak. Without her strength, the entire expedition would be more shorthanded. They were a mile away from their destination. They had cramped up into the ruins of Broadway hotel. They had found a clean room and bed. One that did not have any dead bodies. They had placed Dawn in the clean bed. Her breathing was normalizing. Nikon turned towards Buffy who was looking out the window. She seemed deep in thought.

Buffy saw the devastation in the time square area. It was an eerie sight. The once crowded streets of Manhattan, were drenched in blood and flesh. Carcasses of human bodies were still inside of their cars. As if trying to escape the devastation. Rock and debris covered the landscape. Silence. Deadly silence. She looked at Dawn who seemed to be recovering well. She felt Angel's hand rub her shoulder. She clasped her hand in his. The room door opened suddenly. Mary and Faith entered the room and closed the door.

"Gargoyles are patrolling the skies", Faith said. "They seem to be aware we made it here to New York"

"Hell Hounds are also on the prowl", Mary said as she approached Dawn. "I can feel their stench".

Buffy rubbed her arms as he looked at Angel. Where they way over their head? she thought. Doubt was visible in her eyes. Angel saw her eyes and knew what she was thinking. The odds were stacked against them. Even with all their powers combined, Daristos's gargoyle army would overwhelm them. He looked at Faith. She was determined but he could sense her fear. Mary also had doubt in her eyes. She tried to hide it but it was clear to Angel that she was not the confident Mary that the team needed. Nikon looked tired. Two thousand years fighting just took its toll on any living being. Mortal or not.

Angel looked at Buffy again. She was tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of saving the world over and over again. Tired of being the last always. Tired of sacrificing everything for a world that did not appreciate what they did.

But things need to be done. They had gotten this far. They were not about to back down.

"We will go through the sewer system", Angel said giving orders for the first time. "We will reach the Empire State Building from underneath and start working our way up. We will wait for Dawn to be ready to move and we will keep pushing forward"

Mary sighed heavily and placed her head on her hands. She felt her black hair run through her fingers. "I need time to regroup", she stated as she stood up and walked into the bathroom shutting the door.

Angel was surprised as well as Buffy. Mary's attitude had not been as stellar the entire trip. Something was eating her up from inside.

Nikon stood up slowly and followed Buffy's and Angel's gaze. He slowly walked towards the bathroom. He opened and closed the door as he entered. He saw Mary slumped down in the bathtub. In Nikon's eyes she always looked gorgeous. Black jacket and a red blouse. With a pair of tight jeans. Heeled black boots completed the vampire's outfit. Always the renegade. Nikon looked into his slayer's eyes as he sat on the toilet. He waited for Mary to make the first move. In two thousand years being together, he had learned at least something. He didn't need to wait long.

"You know how much I hate you?", Mary said flatly.

Nikon tensed up a bit. Two thousand years did not mean all flowers and roses. Two thousand years included a bit of thorns as well. Nikon still stood quiet.

"You robbed me!" Mary said. "You robbed me of a mortal life! I should be dead over 20 lifetimes ago!"

Nikon remained quiet.

"For 2000 years I have fought the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness", Mary said. She was getting angrier. "I have stopped a dozen of times the end of the world. And for what? To find out, that years later there will be another to be stopped. And than another. I can't do this anymore"

Nikon looked at her. He was really hurt. Not because of what she was saying. But because she was right.

"I love you", Mary said flatly. "And I have always wished that you and me could have a normal life. A normal human normal life. That we would grow old together. Have kids. Have grand kids. You promised that would happen. You promised that 500 years ago. You promised 300 years ago. You promised 200 years ago… and guess what? Still not human"

Nikon looked at the floor in shame. There was nothing he could say. There was nothing.

"I do have a soul though", Mary continued her rant. "That means I can feel. I felt the pain of loss when my parents died. I felt the loss of all my sister slayers that have died in battle. Felt the pain of being a woman and not being able to bare children. Seeing the pain of children I have taken care of, grow up, leave me and then die. The pain that tares my life apart".

Nikon looked at her. Visibly hurt by her words. "You are right", he said. "You have always been right. It was not fair for me to turn you into what you are now. It is not fair to have lived all this time. Fight and not see any kind of hoper four ourselves. We were never meant to live this long".

Mary stood up in the tub. Nikon did the same and looked at her eyes.

"I am asking you", Nikon said. "To help me. To help us. To help the world one last time. After this. We are done"

Mary looked at her lover. She stepped outside the bathtub. "I would cry", she said. "If I had tears to shed". Saying that she walked out. Nikon stood alone in the bathroom for a moment. It would be their last battle.

Buffy watched the bathroom door opened. One look on Mary's face told a thousand words. "I am going to patrol de area", Mary said. "Make sure we are alone". She left without waiting for approval.

Faith looked at Buffy. "Guess M is not hard as stone as we all thought", Faith said.

Nikon came out of the bathroom. Without a word he went back to check on Dawn's condition.

Buffy felt her insides empty. Her team was fracturing. And the enemy was to close for comfort.

* * *

Katarina slowly opened her eyes. She felt cold. She could see the sky was covered in dark clouds. She looked at her surroundings. She was on the 86th floor observation deck of the empire state building. But to the young infant, she was some place high. She jumped from the table and slowly walked towards de ledge. She ran back in fear seeing how high she was. She was no longer home. She was no longer safe. She saw the entrance to the building. She saw that two massive hell gargoyles were guarding it. She seemed amazed seeing the monstrous creatures. Of all the reading she did, hell gargoyles seemed extremely familiar.

She crouched in a corner and looked at the sky. She was cold and alone in some strange place. She felt tears start running down her cheeks. She tried to remember Mary's words every time she visited. She remembered the first time she tripped and banged her knee.

"You are the daughter of the most powerful vampire slayer", Mary had said when she picked her up from the floor. "And your father is a champion warrior of good. When they have fallen, they get back up and fight."

"So I should do the same", Katarina responded.

"It is in your blood", Mary said. "You are destined to be brave and strong"

Katarina wiped the tears from her eyes and waited. She tried to remember everything that Mary had taught her in her visits. "You will not be here forever", Mary had said. She was reading her a book in Latin. "One day both your parents will come, and you will be the family you are destined to be"

"What if they don't come?" Katarina had asked.

Mary smiled. "We are all born with a purpose", she replied. "If we did not have a purpose we would not be here. Your parents will come. They will fight. They will survive to see their purpose come to pass. You will be with them".

"What if something happens?" Katarina asked. "What if they can't find me?"

Mary looked at her green eyes. "They will find you", Mary firmly responded. "If you are ever taken to a scary place. Somewhere other than a place you call home. Be sure your mom and dad will get there".

Katarina looked at the clouded sky. "Mommy", Katarina said. "Where are you?"

* * *

Mary moved slowly toward the hotel main desk. She covered behind it just as a Gargoyle flew in front of the building. She saw several others were hovering nearby. Trying to smell human flesh. Trying to smell blood. Because of the destruction caused, blood and flesh was everywhere. They did not count that their own actions will now cover the tracks of the survivors. The patrol moved away.

Mary relaxed a bit and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around ready to smack someone and saw Angel holding his hands up in peace. "Relax", he said. "Just a friend". Mary turned her back and kept watch.

"Want to talk about it?" Angel asked.

"There is nothing to talk about really", Mary responded coldly. "We have a job to do. We need to do it"

Angel slumped down behind her. "I want to thank you for taking care of Katarina all this time", Angel said. Mary tensed up when she heard Katarina's name. "I talked to Nikon and he says she is really big", Angel continued. "She likes to read a lot"

"Running out of books to read", Mary said half smiling as she sat next to her friend.

"I would assume so", Angel said. "Is she cute?"

Mary smiled at her friend and pulled out something from her pants pocket. "See for yourself", Mary said as she handed Angel a small photograph.

Angel took the picture and looked at his daughter for the first time. She was trying to eat some ice cream. He had to smile. She looked like Buffy. "She is the most beautiful creature I have seen"

"She is", Mary said. "She knows who you are"

"Really?" Angel asked. "How?"

Mary smiled as she looked at the floor. "Nikon and I handed a picture of you and Buffy", she said. She started laughing. "You should see how she hugs it. She sleeps with in her bed. It's like her security blanket".

"Really?" Angel asked.

"Yeah", Mary said. "Last time I took ice cream into the room and she got it all over herself. She looked so cute. But then, a small drop of ice cream fell on the picture frame. She started running around trying to clean it". She started giggling as she was telling the story.

Angel smiled and imagined the scene. It was perfect.

"I am simply going to miss her", Mary said flatly. Her sadness completely revealed. Angel hugged her tight. "She will be so happy when she sees the both of you", Mary continued. "It will be a great moment"

"You will be there", Angel said. "You will be there for her and for us. As you have always been. Let's just take it one step at a time. One last time. One last battle"

Marry nodded and stood up. Angel followed suit.

"What else did Nikon tell you?" Mary asked as they walked back to the stairs.

"He told me…" Angel started. "That in 2000 years of dating the same girl, he hasn't figured you out"

Mary giggled. "Men don't change over 2000 years", she said. "And basing on experience alone, twenty lifetimes are not enough to understand women"

Angel walked up the stairs trailing Mary. As she spoke he only thought about his relationship with Buffy. I am doomed, he thought to himself.


End file.
